


Everything ... goes back to the beginning

by Martin_Bajar



Series: the daughters of house De Agnis [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martin_Bajar/pseuds/Martin_Bajar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agneta isn't happy, 300 septims is after all hardly a bounty to brag about. She is, however planning to rectify the situation, stealing the Kvatch tax incomes during the transport to the Imperial City should help increase her bounty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing the previous work, but I suddenly had a bit of inspiration about this one, so I chose to start writing this already. I will be writing on both for a while, up until I finish up work number 2 in the series
> 
> As you can see, my Hero of Kvatch doesn't exactly start out as a hero, more like as a Breton nightblade who actually likes getting wanted posters with her name and picture on it all over Cyrodiil (that and the fact that regular jobs are way too boring)
> 
> work number 4 (which I will most definitely only start writing after finishing 2 and 3), will deal with the Thalmor threat and probably finish up the series
> 
> one more thing: the title to this work comes from a sentence in the title music to the Scandinavian tv-series 'The Bridge'

“Wanted, alive”, she read from the poster, “the Breton Agneta. Guilty to banditry, theft, unlawful assault upon city guards. Those who deliver her to the authorities will receive the sum of 300 septims.” She took out a pen and added her surname to the poster, “they might as well search for me on my full name, otherwise all this will be useless.” Agneta Poignard, niece to the king of Daggerfall, walked on. In fact she had never wanted to be a thief, but it seemed the most effective way to make sure her arranged marriage to Jarl Ragnar of Solitude wouldn’t go through.

 

Agneta reached the Gottshaw Inn, eventually decideding that most of the patrons inside were probably quite wasted, drawing a hood over her face, she approached the bosmeri proprietor, “how much for a room?”

“For 10 septims, you can have a room for the night”, the bosmer replied, “that saying, would you mind removing the hood?”

“I’ll pay 50 septims and the hood stays on”, Agneta replied.

“Fair enough”, the bosmer gave in, “I’ll show you to your room.”

 

Agneta followed the bosmeri proprietor until they reached her room. “This’ll do just fine”, Agneta told the proprietor, “an uh associate of mine should be arriving here later on, he’s a dunmer named Fathis Ulen. Could you send him to my room when he arrives?” Agneta gave the proprietor another 20 septims after he agreed, if the proprietor had his suspicions, he didn’t show.

 

An hour later, the dunmer had arrived. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up”, Agneta told him, “but seriously, what in Akatosh’ name were you thinking? Using the Thieves Guild’s highest ranking fence’s name. It’s not as if they don’t already have a problem with you.”

“Thanks for caring about my life”, not-Fathis replied, “but by Azura, I do think you should think about your own problems. Look what I found.”

Agneta took a look at the paper her associate was holding and dismissed it, “I look good on them don’t I?”

 

“Why do I even try”, the dunmer sighed, before starting their business, “I found the information you requested, but I really advise against continuing on this path.”

“Noted”, Agneta replied, “but I’m still going through with it.”

“It’s your life”, the dunmer warned, “anyhow, the Kvatch tax incomes will be transported to Cyrodiil, via the city of Chorrol. The cart will be guarded by Imperial legionars, including trained battle mages. They will leave tomorrow at sunset.”

 

“That’s quite a detour”, Agneta remarked, “but it’s no problem, I know the roads. And don’t worry, I won’t let them catch me.”

“Why do I even bother”, the dunmer sighed once again.

“I will be fine”, Agneta assured him, “and thank you for the information, as far as I’m concerned, our debts are now squared.”

“Thank Azura for that”, the dunmer replied, “now I can finally start working for people who actually possess some common sense.”

“You will be bored within the month”, Agneta remarked, “and you will wish you could work for me once again.”

“I seriously doubt it”, the dunmer replied, leaving the room as Agneta tucked herself in for the night.


	2. Tax withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agneta steals the Kvatch tax incomes which were meant for the Imperial City

“I must find a way to lure the guards away from the carts long enough for me to sneak in, latch myself under the cart and start removing the money”, Agneta was repeating to herself, “afterwards, it’s just a matter of stunning the mages and running as fast as I can.”

Then Agneta spotted a tree close to the road, “I think I’ve found a way.” Agneta used fire and ice magic alternately, to cut a wedge into the tree. Then she placed a shock rune which was more than capable of causing the tree to fall on the road if detonated.

 

Now Agneta began laying a trail of weaker shock runes (hardly capable of causing harm to anything above the size of a bug, but sufficient to detonate other shock runes). She carefully placed dirt on the runes to hide them, after which she left the road.

“That should probably get their attention, but how to get them away from the cart?”

After thinking for a while, Agneta found a way. She drunk a magicka potion after which she began laying another trail of shock runes leading to the other side of the road. About a hundred steps from the road, she placed a whole bunch of fire runes.

 

“When that explodes, it should draw at least half of the escort here”, Agneta decided, she wrote down a short message and pinned it in the ground where the Imperial soldiers would certainly find it. Agneta says hi, was the message. Agneta crossed the road and camouflaged herself, now all she had to do was wait for the cart.

 

Agneta could see the cart in the distance, she was quite confident that the Imperials wouldn’t notice her. The mages probably would if they used their magic, but no one would keep on using detect life all the way from Kvatch to the Imperial City. The cart came closer, Agneta could now count them. A dozen soldiers, two battlemages and a civilian cart driver, luckily she didn’t spot any archers. The first soldiers were now passing her position, any time now.

 

The trail of shock runes went off without a hitch. Before the soldiers knew what was happening, the tree fell down on the road, blocking it. The soldiers had by now drawn their swords and formed a protective circle around the cart, then the firerunes went off with a loud bang. As Agneta had already hoped, the mages ran to the last explosion, the officer send 4 of his men after them.

 

Agneta took her chance, drunk an invisibility potion and sneaked under the cart, lashing herself securely under it. The mages returned, the female one showed the officer the wanted poster and the message written on the back.

“Listen up men”, the officer ordered, “we don’t know what this woman, if it even is her, wants. But you can be assured that is isn’t anything good, stay extremely watchful.”

The mages climbed on the cart preparing to defend if necessary, half the soldiers prepared themselves for a possible assault, while the others began removing the tree.

 

Once the road was clear, the cart was once again underway, this time with an extre passenger lashed underneath. With the noise of the cart moving, masking the sound of her magic, Agneta began using the same combination of ice and fire from before to cut a hole through the cart and through the bottom of the chest containing the money. Very carefully she began transferring the money from the chest to a big sack, using levitation magic to make sure the money didn’t just fall on the ground (which would surely betray her).

 

When the money was finally all in her sack, Agneta began preparing for her retreat. She waited for her magicka to restock and when she finally felt ready, she took out her mass paralyze scrolls. She quickly cut herself and the sack loose and before the soldiers knew what happened, she used her first scroll, stunning 3 soldiers and one of the mages. Knowing her to be the real danger, Agneta wasted no time and used her second scroll stunning another soldier and the second mage.

 

“See ya”, Agneta called out as she began running away.

She was using levitation magic to lighten the sack, allowing her to run fast, disregarding the enormous weight. The remaining soldiers immediately began running after her, but with their armor slowed them down too much for them to be able to capture Agneta. When she was about a hundred passes in before them, Agneta suddenly stopped running and turned around. “I do hope you’ll increase my bounty”, she taunted the soldiers, making a curtsy to them (she was a Breton after all).

 

Agneta quickly drunk a stamina and a magicka potion and waited for the soldiers to come close enough to clearly see her face. Otherwise they couldn’t be certain she actually was the person on the wanted poster after all. Then she recast her levitation spell and began running once again. It took a while, but eventually, she managed to loose the soldiers.

“That was fun”, Agneta grinned, after which she took a more leisury pace back to Kvatch.

 

The next day, Agneta had stashed her loot away (she had a few hiding holes around Cyrodiil) and headed eastwards, she had wisely decided that after her latest stunt, Cyrodiil might not be the best place for her. Laying low for a few months in Elsweyr would probably be a good plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agneta plans to lay low for a while, but after a while, she'll grow bored


	3. In Elsweyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agneta lays low in Elsweyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, the next one will still take part before the game itself, but the one after that will be the first quest

“I was told I could find Dar’Krivva here”, Agneta told the young female Khajiit, “a mutual friend of ours assured me she would help me.”

“Dar’Krivva thinks you have found her”, the Khajiit answered, “Dar’Krivva thinks you should enter the building.”

“You’re younger than I thought”, Agneta remarked once inside, “I’m Agneta.”

“Dar’Krivva knows”, Dar’Krivva answered, “Did Dar’Krivva mention your bounty has been raised to 2000 septims?”

 

“2000 septims?” Agneta replied in surprise, “I’ve heard of murderers with less bounty.”

“Dar’Krivva as well”, the khajiit answered, “but Dar’Krivva suspects the Imperial legion takes your latest theft personal.”

“They probably would”, Agneta agreed, “how much do I owe you for your help?”

“Dar’Krivva wants 4000 septims”, Dar’Krivva answered.

“Which is double the bounty”, Agneta grasped, “why should I pay that much?”

 

The khajiit grinned, “Dar’Krivva suspects that the authorities would want their tax money back as well, Dar’Krivva just wants to pay off Do’Zargo.”

“Who’s Do’Zargo?” Agneta asked.

“Dar’Krivva might be sister to a bounty hunter”, she explained.

“4000 septims it is“, Agneta gave in. She was after all quite capable of paying the sum, her latest loot alone surpassed two million septims (and even then, it wasn’t as if she actually needed the money.

 

“Dar’Krivva should explain that you could stay in this house”, Dar’Krivva explained, “Do’Zargo has information on the guards.”

“That should be handy”, Agneta admitted, “thank you.”

Agneta handed over the septims after which Dar’Krivva guided her to her spare room. Agneta knew she would probably be safe here for those two months, after which the worst of the search in Cyrodiil would probably be over. She did hope she wouldn’t go insane from the irritating habit of the khajiit to speak in third person though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agneta is back in Cyrodiil (the Imperial City no less) and has a daring plan, break into the Arcane University and steal herself some soul gems. It doesn't entirely go as planned.

“Excuse me”, Agneta asked, “would you by any chance know where I could find the Arcane University?”

“Just my luck to run into a damn mage”, the Nord remarked, pointing at a building, “there.”

As the Nord walked on without looking back, Agneta didn’t thank him either, but began studying the building. Her stock of soul gems had been depleted and she knew there should be sufficient in there.

 

Agneta eventually decided to walk right in, there was only one way to be certain her illusion magic would get her in after all. Agneta entered the main lobby and when she was quite certain no one was looking at her, she began invoking her illusion magic.

“I could use your help Nocturnal”, Agneta whispered as she walked on towards the gate leading into the main university grounds. Luck was apparently with her, as the gates actually opened for her.

 

Agneta abandoned her illusion magic and headed farther in. It took a while to remember the instructions her former guildmage source had given her, but eventually she did manage to locate a stash of soul gems. “This should be sufficient”, Agneta was remarking when she heard a noise.

“What are you doing in here?” an older mage asked, “this place is off limits for students.”

“I’m no student”, Agneta replied as she quickly paralyzed the mage. “You should be able to move in a few minutes”, Agneta assured the mage.

 

Agneta knew she had to be outside before the mage could warn the battlemages patrolling the grounds so she headed outwards in a steady pass. She was almost in sight of the gates when a hurrying battlemage bumped into her.

“I’m sorry”, the female battlemage began before recognizing Agneta’s face, “you!”

Before Agneta had a chance to quickly stun her and make a run for it, the battlemage (who was one of the two mages who had been helping to guard the tax money Agneta had stolen) called out for reinforcements.

 

Agneta at first wanted to fight her way out, but then she noticed that there were too many battlemages nearby.

“Take out your sword slowly”, the battlemage ordered, “then lay it on the ground and kick it towards me.”

Agneta looked longingly at the exit, but eventually she knew there was no way out for her and did as the mage told her.

“Go get me pair of magicka blocking handcuffs”, the battlemage ordered one of the other battlemages.

“I was hoping you would forget that little detail”, Agneta admitted.

“Dream on”, the battlemage retorted, although she couldn’t help smiling a little bit.

 

“If you ever hope to see the outside again”, the prison guard remarked as he locked up her cell, “then I would advise you to give us the location you’ve hidden the tax money.”

“If you leave me the key”, Agneta replied, “then I might be persuaded to hand you half of it.”

“And how long exactly do you think it would take for my superiors to link me suddenly having that much money with you escaping”, the guard replied whistfully, “I like living in this city, thank you very much.”

 

Agneta couldn’t help looking longingly at the window up high in her cell, after which she began searching the cell. There had to be something to help her escape, shouldn’t there? Unfortunately, it didn’t exactly seem like there would be a lockpick inside the cell. The one good thing was that the magicka blocking handcuffs had been replaced by magicka blocking bracelets, making sure she at least had her hands free.

 

“What’s the matter human”, a dunmer in the cell across from her yelled, “can’t get out?”

“as if you can”, Agneta retorted, “I don’t doubt that if you knew a way out, you would have left already.”

Then the dunmer noticed the bracelets on Agneta’s arms, “did they seriously use those things on a human? At least we mer can actually use real magic.”

Agneta didn’t deign that with a respons, but swept her hair behind her elvish ears. “Elvish blood”, the dunmer grasped, “that explains it all.”

“Does it?” Agneta returned, “I don’t see you wearing magicka blockers, so the Nord guard is probably better in magic than you are.” This finally shut the dunmer up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Agneta has managed to inherit the ears from one of her mer ancestors
> 
> I changed the conversation between the Dunmer in the cell across from her a bit from the one in the game, the next chapter will contain 3 blades and the Emperor escaping through Agneta's cell.
> 
> the female battlemage and Agneta will meet again later on (I might actually let Agneta learn her name)


	5. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutorial and Deliver the Amulet (and Jauffre recognizes Agneta as the one who once stole his horse)

“What’s this prisoner doing in here?” a female Blade asked, “this cell is supposed to be off limits.”

“Usually a mix up with the watch, I”, another Blade began before the female interrupted him.

“Stand back prisoner”, the female, obviously an officer, ordered, “we won’t hesitate to kill you if you get in our way.”

Agneta knew that even with her magic, she wouldn’t be able to take 3 Blades in close quarters, so she did as told. The Blades were followed by an older man wearing extremely expensive clothing.

 

While one of the officer’s underlings kept a watch on Agneta, the noble (who else would wear such clothes) turned towards Agneta with a strange look on his face.

“You”, the man said, “I’ve seen you.”

“Probably on one of the wanted posters carrying my name”, Agneta interrupted, blissfully unaware of the fact that she was quite rude to the Emperor of all Tamriel.

“Let me see your face”, the emperor continued, not taking offense, “you are the one from my dreams.”

“No offense”, Agneta interrupted once again, “but you’re a bit old for my taste.”

 

“That’s the emperor you are addressing”, the officer yelled as she pulled her katana, “show some respect.”

Agneta swallowed her next words, yes her family was quite powerful (not that she had seen them after running away to escape an arranged marriage), but the Emperor was quite a bit higher in standing than even her uncle (the king of Daggerfall).

Luckily the Emperor still took no offense and continued as if nothing had happened, “the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength.”

“I have no idea what you’re speaking about your highness”, Agneta replied, “I’m just a Breton who had a disagreement with the tax service.”

“That’s one way of putting it”, one of the Blades snorted before explaining, “this Breton has stolen Kvatch Tax Income while it was en route to the Imperial City.”

 

Obviously the Emperor didn’t exactly approve of such actions, but he eventually chose to continue anyhow, “assassins attacked my sons, and I am next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell. As for what you have done, it does not matter, that is not what you will be remembered for.”

 

“We should be moving sire”, the officer interrupted, as she opened a secret door.

“Looks like this is your lucky day”, the same Blade who had known about her crime remarked, “just stay out of our way.”

Agneta didn’t argue with that and followed the Blades and the Emperor through an underground corridor, then the Blades fell into an ambush. “Protect the Emperor”, the officer shouted before one of the assassins managed to kill her. Agneta ran towards the dead officer and quickly took her shortsword, with which she ran one of the assassins through.

 

One of the Blades returned to the Emperor, “we’re clear for now.”

“Captain Renault?” the Emperor asked.

“She’s dead”, the Blade told the Emperor, “sorry sire, but we have to keep moving.”

The Blades didn’t try to stop her, so Agneta decided to take Renault’s katana as well. Not that she planned to fight with the damn thing (she preferred shortswords), but it might fetch a good price on the market.

“How do they even got here”, the second Blade wondered.

“I don’t know”, the first Blade replied, “but it’s too late to return.”

 

The Blades opened a gate and the first Blade went through, followed by the Emperor.

The first Blade, a redguard, looked at Agneta for a while, “you, stay here prisoner. Don’t try to follow us.” He locked the door after him.

“Damn Blades”, Agneta cursed, she decided to search the fallen assassins, maybe they had something useful on them? Apart from a few potions and a lockpick, she didn’t manage to find anything of use. Agneta quickly picked the lock on her bracelets and was glad to once again feel her magical energy. Then she tried to pick the lock from the door the Blades had left through. Unfortunately, she broke her lockpick.

 

“There goes that plan”, Agneta swore, then she noticed a damaged wall to the side.

Agneta stood back and hurled a fireball at the wall, damaging it even farther and thus creating a hole big enough to pass through. Two rat corpses where smothering at the other side (clearly hit by Agneta’s magic). Agneta walked on and noticed a locked chest, lacking a lockpick, she decided to blow it open by magic. Another fireball cracked the lid allowing Agneta to loot the chest, it only contained a rusty axe and some septim. Agneta took the septims but decided against taking the axe.

 

Further on, there lay a skeleton, with once again some septims and a bunch of arrows. Agneta couldn’t shoot a bow if her life depended on it (and magic was more versatile anyhow), so she left the arrows. A chest alongside the skeleton, was another chest, this one containing some leather armor. Agneta quickly pulled it on, she was in luck, it was a near perfect fit. The chest also contained some lockpicks and torches. Agneta preferred magic so she left the torches, she did take the lockpicks however.

 

A dead goblin shaman was found next (being eaten by another rat), Agneta killed the rat and looted the goblin body. It contained some magic scrolls, a sapphire, some septims and a key. Agneta took it all. With the key, Agneta managed to open a door next to the dead shaman and entered it. She encountered several more rats and a zombie through the next corridors. Being a more than accomplished mage, she had no problems defeating these.

 

Later on, she found a rusty leather piece of armor, but she decided against wearing it. It would only slow her down, she did take the helm tough. Deeper in, she saw a goblin, she thought about sneaking up for a close kill but decided against it. Instead, Agneta slammed him with a fireball for an instant kill. Through the next corridor, she encountered even more goblins until eventually, she came across a goblin shaman. The shaman was a decent mage, for a goblin that is, but Agneta was more than decent and managed to kill her with her own magicka (you had to love being able to restore magicka by absorbing the magicka from attacks aimed at you).

 

Eventually, she came out of the natural tunnel system and into a manmade tunnel system. Now she heard the Blades once again.

“Protect the Emperor until help arrives”, one of them ordered the other.

Agneta went closer until she came upon a ledge, which looked down on the position of the Blades and the Emperor.

“Here they come again”, one of the Blades suddenly yelled. Agneta didn’t know why she did it, but she slammed a fireball against on of the assassins, after which she jumped down from the ledge.

 

When the Blades and Agneta had finished off the assassins, the leader turned on her, “the prisoner again, kill her, she might be working with them.”

“No she doesn’t”, the Emperor contradicted, “she must help us.”

The Blades weren’t all too happy, but they didn’t contradict the Emperor. “They cannot understand why I trust you”, the Emperor now told Agneta, “they haven’t seen what I have seen. How can I explain?”

 

“Listen”, the Emperor continued, “you know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?”

“I doubt I’m on all too good terms with the Gods”, Agneta admitted.

“I’ve served the Nine all my days and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire and every one a sign. I know these sparks well and I wonder. Which sign marked your birth?”

“I’d rather not”, Agneta began before deciding that the odds of these people laughing with it was quite moot, “the Lover.”

 

“The signs I read, show the end of my path”, the Emperor continued, “my death, a necessary end, will come when it will come.”

“What does this have to do with my sign?” Agneta asked.

“Your stars are not mine, today the Lover will help you find company when fortune fades.”

“Aren’t you afraid to die?” Agneta asked.

“No trophies of my triumphs precede me”, the Emperor answered, “but I have lived well and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood, they know their doom, but not the hour. In this, I am blessed to see the hour of my death, to face my apportioned fate, then fall.”

 

“Can you see my fate?” Agneta wondered, not entirely sure whether she wanted to hear the answer.

“My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun’s companion. The dawn of Akatosh’s bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied.”

“Where are we going?” Agneta asked.

“I go to my grave”, the Emperor answered, “a tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part.”

 

“You may as well make yourself useful”, the redguard Blade said, after his colleague and the Emperor had started walking once again, “take this torch and light the way.”

“I can do better”, Agneta replied, not taking the torch but invoking magelight.

“Good enough”, the redguard grunted as he turned around to follow the Emperor.

 

Deeper in, they encountered more assassins, while the Blades attacked them in close combat, Agneta send a barrage of chainlightning in the assassins’ direction. The group eventually reached a dead end to the corridor.

“It’s a dead end”, the redguard said, “what’s your call sir.”

“I don’t know”, the other one admitted, “I don’t see any good options here.

“They’re behind us, wait here sire”, the redguard told the Emperor, before turning to Agneta, “guard the Emperor with your life.”

 

“I can go no further”, the Emperor said, once the Blades were out of hearing, “you alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings. Take the Amulet, give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion.”

Suddenly an assassin burst through a secret door, striking the Emperor, Agneta killed the assassin, but it was too late for the Emperor.

 

The redguard Blade returned and when he saw the Emperor’s body, he looked defeated, “we failed. I’ve failed. The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor and now he and all his heirs are dead. The Amulet, where’s the Amulet of Kings? it wasn’t on the Emperor’s body.”

“The Emperor gave it to me”, Agneta replied.

“Strange”, the Blade replied, “he saw something in you, trusted you. They say it’s the dragonblood, that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men.” 

“The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire”, he continued, “most people think about the Red Dragon Crown, but that’s just jewelry. The Amulet has power, they say only a true heir to the Blood can wear it. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?”

“He told me to take it to someone named Jauffre”, Agneta replied.

“Jauffre?” the redguard asked, “he said that? Why?”

“He said Jauffre is the only one who knows where to find his last son”, Agneta answered.

 

“I’ve never heard about this”, the Blade replied, “but Jauffre would indeed be the one to know, he’s the Grandmaster of my order. Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near …”

“I know Weynon Priory”, Agneta interrupted, she didn’t mention that she once stole a horse there.

“Good”, the Blade replied, “but first you need to get out of here, through that gate must be the entrance to the sewers, that was where we were heading. It’s a secret way out of the Imperial City, or at least it was supposed to be secret. Here, you’ll need this key to unlock the door into the sewers.” The Blade gave her a key.

 

“Inside the sewers are rats and goblins, but I don’t suppose you would have any problems with them?” the Blade remarked.

“I could probably defeat rats and goblins without having to resort to magic”, Agneta replied, “but then again, I like magic.”

“When you’re out of the sewers”, the Blade continued, “head straight for Weynon Priory, take no chances.”

“I will”, Agneta promised.

“Good”, the Blade replied, “the Emperor’s trust in you was well-placed.”

 

“What about you?” Agneta asked. “I’ll stay here and guard the Emperor’s body”, the Blade replied, “I’ll make sure no one follows you. You’d better get moving, may Talos guide you. By the way, thanks for recovering Captain Renault’s sword, I’ll see that it is given a place of honor in the Halls of the Blades.”

“One more thing”, Agneta remarked, “as you know what I’ve done, I assume you also know my name, but I don’t know yours.” “I think half of Cyrodiil knows your name”, the Blade replied, “I’m Baurus.”

“Then, Baurus”, Agneta told him, “I wish we had met under better circumstances.”

After this, Agneta left Baurus and the dead Emperor and headed towards the sewers. As the Baurus had already mentioned, the dangers in the sewers were no problem for her and eventually she was once again under an open sky.

 

It took a while for Agneta to take her bearings, but eventually, she found the road to Chorrol. Several hours later, she arrived at Weynon Priory.

“I’m looking for Jauffre”, Agneta explained.

“He’s in there”, the monk replied, nudging her towards the main building. Agneta entered the building and once inside, she found no one downstairs. Upstairs however, she found an older man working behind a desk.

 

“Excuse me”, Agneta mentioned, “do you know where I can find one named Jauffre?”

“So the thief returns”, the man replied, “how did you like my horse?” Agneta winced, “I do hope you’re not Jauffre?”

“I am Jauffre”, Jauffre replied, “have you come to apologize for stealing my horse?”

“I didn’t know it was yours”, Agneta replied, taking the Amulet of Kings out of her pocket, “but no, I came to bring you this.”

“This cannot be”, Jauffre replied shocked, “no one but the Emperor is permitted to handle the Amulet of Kings.”

 

“By the Nine”, Jauffre exclaimed having examined the Amulet, “this is the Amulet of Kings. Who are you? How did you get this?”

“I was in the Imperial prison”, Agneta admitted (Jauffre wasn’t surprised at all), “when 3 Blades and the Emperor entered my cell, the entrance to a secret way out of the city was in there. I wasn’t stupid enough to stay in the cell and followed them, assassins ambushed them and killed the leader of these Blades, one Captain Renault. I took her shortsword and stabbed one of the assassins. For some reason, the Emperor wanted me to stay with the group, he said something about the signs and then some.”

 

“Then we came across a dead end”, Agneta continued, “the two surviving Blades ran back to fight assassins who had come up behind us, then the Emperor gave me the Amulet and told me to find you. He said you where the only one who could locate his last son. Directly after, an assassin burst through a hidden door and stabbed the emperor before I could do anything. I killed the assassin, but it was too late.”

 

“Did the Emperor say anything else?” Jauffre asked.

“He told me to find his son and close shut the jaws of Oblivion, he also mentioned that I should stand against the Prince of Destruction”, Agneta told him.

“As unlikely as your story sounds”, Jauffre remarked, “I believe you, only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings.”

 

“What did he mean with closing the jaws of Oblivion and the Prince of Destruction?” Agneta asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

“The Prince of Destruction”, Jauffre explained, “is none other than Mehrunes Dagon, one of the Lords of the demonic world of Oblivion. The Emperor’s words certainly suggests that he perceived some threat from Oblivion. But all the scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from the daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers.”

“Then how can Oblivion threaten us?”

“I’m not sure”, Jauffre admitted, “only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation.”

 

“The Amulet of Kings is ancient”, Jauffre continued, “Saint Alessia herself received it from the Gods. It is a holy relic of great power. When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires at the Temple will be dark. For the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the Emperor was aware of.”

 

“The Emperor’s son?” Agneta asked.

“I am one of the few who know of his existence”, Jauffre explained, “many years ago, I served as captain of Uriel’s bodyguards, the Blades. One night Uriel called me in to his private chambers, a baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the boy, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child’s progress.”

 

“Now”, Jauffre continued, “it seems that this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim Throne. If he yet lives.”

“Where can I find Uriel’s son?” Agneta asked.

“His name is Martin”, Jauffre answered, “he serves Akatosh in the Chapel in the city of Kvatch, south of here.”

“In that case”, Agneta asked, “would you mind signing a paper stating that I travel to Kvatch under your orders, I might have a problem with the Kvatch guard and the Imperial Legion, concerning the Kvatch tax revenues.”

 

Jauffre sighed, “you must go to Kvatch and seek him out at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as is likely, he is in terrible danger.” He took a piece of paper and wrote down a short message, “this should keep you out of prison while you search for Martin.” Correctly interpreting Agneta’s facial expression, he added the following, “it won’t have any effect on crimes you commit during your search.”

 

“I don’t suppose I could borrow a horse somewhere”, Agneta tried.

“You can ask prior Maborel”, Jauffre suggested, “he doesn’t ride much lately, stay away from my horse.” Agneta grinned, grabbed the message for the Kvatch guard and left.

Prior Maborel agreed with Jauffre that he didn’t need his horse and allowed Agneta to take it with her. On the prior’s painted horse, Agneta began the long road towards Kvatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider it weird to have such a large difference between the types of magic between Skyrim and Oblvion, I will just use the Skyrim magic


	6. Finding the heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agneta closes an Oblivion Gate and frees Kvatch, we meet a certain female battlemage once again, and we learn more about Agneta's family and the reason she left High Rock and became a thief

Something was wrong at Kvatch, that much Agneta saw at a glance. Riding closer, she noticed tents and refugees on the road. An altmer came running towards her.

“Come on”, he said, “run while you still can, the Guard still holds the roads for now, but it’s only a matter of time before they’re overwhelmed.”

“Run from what?” Agneta asked, “who is attacking Kvatch?”

“Gods’ blood”, the altmer replied, “you really don’t know. Daedra overran Kvatch last night! There were glowing portals outside the walls, gates to oblivion itself! There was a huge creature …”

“What happened to brother Martin?” Agneta interrupted him.

“He’d dead”, the altmer replied, “everyone is dead.”

 

Agneta decided that the altmer was useless and rode on towards Kvatch itself, closer to the city, she came across a bunch of Kvatch guards behind a barricade. Their leader immediately came towards Agneta.

“Stand back civilian!” he ordered, “this is no place for you, turn back to the encampment at once!”

“Where is brother Martin from the Akatosh chapel?” Agneta asked ignoring the order.

The officer sighed, “they came upon us too fast, we were overwhelmed. We couldn’t even get everyone out. There are still people trapped in there. Some made it into the chapel, Brother Martin is probably there.”

 

“Is there another way in the city?” Agneta asked next.

“There is only the gate”, the officer replied, “and unless you could get rid of that infernal thing in front of it, no one will be able to enter the city.”

“I’ll just go around that oblivion gate”, Agneta decided, before the Kvatch guards knew what happened, she ran around the barricade and towards the Oblivion gate. A bunch of scamps came through and began lobbing fireballs at her, Agneta began laughing, “is that all you’ve got? Let me show you some real fire.” Agneta quickly roasted the handful scamps in front of the gate.

 

Unfortunately the guards proved right, Agneta wouldn’t be able to enter the city without first eliminating the gate. Agneta swore and without a second thought she plunged herself inside the gate. Agneta next found herself into some kind of hot wasteland (even worse than Elsweyr), she immediately saw a Kvatch guard on the run from more of these scamps. Agneta lobbed her fireballs at the scamps and ran towards the Guard.

 

“Thank the nine”, he said, “I never though I’d ever see another friendly face. The others, they were taken. To the tower!”

“What happened?” Agneta asked.

“Captain Matius send us in to try and close the gate”, the guardsman answered, “we were ambushed, trapped and picked off. I managed to escape, but the others. They are strewn across that bridge. They took Menian off to the big tower. You have to save him.”

“I’ll see what I can do”, Agneta promised, “go back through the gate, your captain can surely use your help.”

The guardsman didn’t look back and ran as fast as he could.

 

Agneta in the meanwhile began heading towards the big tower, after a while, her magicka ran out. Luckily for Agneta, she was able to absorb magicka from enemy spells (unfortunately she had to be hit by them in order for it to work). The next scamps, Agneta took care off by cutting them down with her sword. When she finally reached the tower entrance, her magicka had sufficiently restocked itself.

 

Inside the tower, she encountered more of the scamps, Agneta pushed on. After a while, she also encountered more powerful Dremora (those actually posed a challenge), she managed to beat them as well tough. Near the top of the tower, Agneta reached a door leading a bridge connecting the tower with another tower, Agneta crossed the bridge.

In the other tower, she immediately heard a voice, “in the cage, over here!”

 

Agneta rushed up, a dremora ran towards her and began saying something. Agneta didn’t wait for it but smashed a fireball into his face, following this up with a sword in its gut. Agneta found a key upon the Dremora and tried to find a lock.

“Damn it”, she swore, “this key doesn’t open the cage.”

“Just leave me here”, the guardsman told her, “you must get to the top of the large tower, the Sigil Keep they call it. That’s what is keeping the Oblivion Gate open.”

“I promised I would get you out of here”, Agneta replied, “stand back!” Agneta smashed the cage with an alternating barrage of fire and ice.

 

“You can use my sword for now”, Agneta told Menian after he had managed to drink a healing potion, “I’ll make do with my magic. Now what do you know about how to close the Oblivion Gate?”

“We must find the Sigil Stone”, Menian replied, “it is in the top of the tower, remove it and the gate will close.”

“Then let’s close the gate”, Agneta stated after which she ran back across the bridge.

Together with the guardsman, Agneta fought her way to the top, until eventually the last dremora had fallen. Agneta pulled out the Sigil Stone and for a moment nothing happened. Then she blacked out.

 

The next thing she knew, Agneta was lying behind Matius’ barricade alongside guardsman Menian.

Matius came towards her, “you actually managed to close the gate, in the name of Kvatch I thank you.”

“Where can I find the chapel of Akatosh inside?” Agneta asked him, “could you give me directions.”

“I could do better”, captain Matius replied, “my men and I will go in with you. With the Oblivion Gate closed, it is time to take back our city! With you alongside us, there is no way we could fail! All hail the Hero of Kvatch!”

 

“All hail the Hero of Kvatch!” the other guardsmen took over the shout.

“I’m no hero”, Agneta objected.

“You jumped right into that vile gate and managed to close it”, Matius corrected her, “that is the work of a hero.”

“I’m no hero”, Agneta still objected, “I’m just a …”

“I believe the word you were searching for is thief”, Matius replied (he was guard captain, he did know who had a bounty in Kvatch, he just hadn’t acted upon it with the entire Oblivion Gate situation), “but I can assure you, by closing that gate you repaid that debt entirely, won’t you agree princess?”

 

“Don’t call me that”, Agneta objected.

“Don’t think we didn’t know who you where when you ran around Cyrodiil robbing people”, Matius interrupted, “the authorities might have left your family name of the wanted posters on behalve of your relatives. But we know you are Agneta Poignard, niece to the king of Daggerfall. But don’t worry princess, I’m not going to send you back to Daggerfall. As far as I’m concerned, you’re a hero.”

 

“Just so you know”, Agneta remarked, “I ran away from Daggerfall to get away from all that royalty crap. As far as I’m concerned princess is even worse than hero.”

“Whatever you say princess”, Matius grinned before drawing his sword, “for Kvatch!”

Matius and his guards ran in, Agneta followed (she had retrieved her sword Menian was better off not coming with them). Cutting and burning the scamps down, the group progressed towards the Akatosh Chapel.

 

“We need to find out whether Brother Martin is still alive”, Agneta told Matius, when she was certain none of his soldiers could hear her, she continued, “he is the illegitimate son of the late Emperor Uriel Septim, I was told to bring him safely back to Weynon Priory.”

“Inside the chapel”, Matius ordered. Inside they luckily managed to find Martin.

“You’re a hard man to track down”, Agneta remarked, “you are in terrible danger.”

 

“You tracked me down to tell me I’m in danger?” Martin asked incredulous, “explain yourself or leave me alone, there are others here who actually need help.”

“You’re Martin aren’t you? The Priest?”

“Yes, I’m a priest, but I don’t think I would be much help to you. I’m having trouble understanding the gods right now. If all this is part of a divine plan, I’m not sure I want to have anything to do with it.”

 

“You don’t just have anything to do with it”, Agneta replied, “you’re smack in the middle of it. You are Uriel Septim’s last remaining son, which makes you heir to the throne.”

“You must have the wrong man”, Martin Septim objected, “I’m a priest of Akatosh, my father was a farmer.”

“The Emperor told me to find you and get you to safety”, Agneta replied, “you are Martin Septim.”

“You spoke the Emperor before he died?” Martin asked baffled.

 

“I can assure you”, Agneta stated, “being royalty sucks, I would never trick someone into believing he was royalty.”

“Strangely enough”, Martin gave in, “I think I actually believe you. What does this mean, what do you want from me?”

“I need you to come with me to Weynon Priory”, Agneta answered, “we will leave after I’ve helped the guard secure the city.”

“You five”, Matius ordered some of his men, “guard brother Martin with your lives. The others, let’s retake the castle!”

 

“Damn it”, Matius swore, “the gate is closed.” He turned towards Agneta, “run back and find Berich Inian, he is inside the chapel. He can get you inside the gatehouse so you can open the gate for us.”

“I’m on it”, Agneta promised.

A bit later, Agneta and guardsman Inian were about to head down into the underground passage when a couple of legion soldiers came towards them, “we saw the smoke from the Gold Road while out on patrol, how can we help?”

“We are about to open the castle gate”, Agneta told them, “we could use your help.”

“I wouldn’t trust her”, an Imperial battlemage (the very one who had bumped into her earlier on, leading to her imprisonment), remarked, “she’s a thief.”

“Who saved Kvatch by closing down the Oblivion Gate”, guardsman Inian replied. “You got to be kidding me”, the battlemage replied, “she’s the Hero of Kvatch?”

“Apparently so, but we really need to go open the gate, otherwise we can never free the castle”, Agneta remarked.

“Very well”, the battlemage gave in, “but I will be keeping an eye on you.”

 

With a couple of legionaries, a battlemage and a guardsman, Agneta had no difficulty reaching the gatehouse and opening the gate.

“Good work princess”, Matius told her.

“I told you not to call me that”, Agneta retorted.

“Allright”, the battlemage asked, “what’s your scam?”

“There is no scam”, Matius replied, “she is 4th or 5th in the line for the Daggerfall throne.”

“Third actually”, Agneta corrected, “but as I told you before, I ran away from Daggerfall to get away from all that royalty crap.”

 

The group entered the castle and began clearing scamps from the great hall. “I’m glad you never used your destruction magic on us”, the battlemage remarked when the hall was cleared, “you’re quite good for a princess.”

“Not you as well”, Agneta groaned, “just call me Agneta, or criminal scum for all I care.”

“Very well pr… Agneta”, the mage replied, “I’m Claudette.”

“From Wayrest”, Agneta continued in her stead, “I recognized your accent.”

 

“If you are done introducing each other”, Matius suggested, “then we might try to find the count?”

Two Breton mages, some legionary and a bunch of guardsmen managed to locate the count quite fast. Unfortunately he had already been killed.

“I failed”, Matius exclaimed.

“You didn’t”, Agneta corrected, “you saved the city. No one could expect more of you.” Somehow Agneta’s words managed to bring Matius back to his senses. “You kept the people alive”, Agneta continued, “your count would have been proud of you.”

 

The group returned to the Chapel of Akatosh, where Agneta made a decision. “About 300 passes south of the Kvatch gate”, Agneta told Matius, “you can find a whole lot of Septims, they were originally from Kvatch, so it is only right that it is used to fund the rebuilding of Kvatch. Although I would ask Martin to give his permission first, because technically it is his money.”

“Kvatch can have it”, Martin said, having heard it, “how much money are we talking about?”

“I think about a million septims”, Agneta replied, “I kind of stole them from a shipment, being guarded by.”

“I still don’t understand why a princess of Daggerfall would run off to become a thief”, Claudette remarked, “I’m quite sure that in Daggerfall, you could have more money than you would ever need.”

“My uncle wanted to marry me off to the Jarl of Solitude”, Agneta explained, “I protested, but to no avail. That’s why I ran off. The thieving part was mostly because I got bored and decided collecting a bounty to my name would be fun, and a way to make sure the jarl of Solitude wouldn’t want me anymore.”

 

“Anyhow”, Agneta decided, “we should really be going.”

“I’ll find two horses”, Claudette promised.

“I already have a horse”, Agneta replied.

“I know”, Claudette answered, “but I’m coming with you.”

“Why?” Agneta asked.

“Martin Septim is heir to the Imperial throne”, Claudette replied, “I owe him my allegiance, and one more mage can always be handy.”

“I suppose you’re right”, Agneta gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the family name Poignard I gave Agneta and the Daggerfall royal family is the French word for dagger
> 
> yes, Agneta is actually Daggerfall royalty (it might even be possible that I'll kill off the Daggerfall king, or better said: let the daedra kill him off; and one of his children as well; Agneta would really hate being (hopefully for her temporary) heir to the Daggerfall throne after all)


	7. Find the heir, loose the Amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a long road, they reach Weynon Priory and find it under attack

“I don’t suppose you know how to raise a corpse?” Agneta asked Claudette during their evening meal.

“The Imperial Legion tends to frown upon such magic”, Claudette replied, not entirely happy with that subject for dinner conversation, “why do you even want to know?”

“Mostly because I thought I had done sufficient to be quite certain the jarl of Solitude wouldn’t even want me anymore”, Agneta explained, “as unfortunately, my usual method of getting rid of unwanted Nords didn’t work on him.”

“What would be your usual method?” Claudette inquired.

“This is often sufficient”, Agneta answered, pushing back her hair, revealing her elvish ears, “and if that doesn’t, I can always throw a few harmless sparks in their general direction.”

 

“I can believe that”, Claudette remarked grinning, “but I can’t see what it has to do with raising corpses.”

“I was only wondering whether raising a corpse and keeping it with me, would be a sufficient deterrent”, Agneta explained.

“The smell alone would probably do the trick”, Martin chimed in, “raised corpses smell even worse than regular corpses.”

“How in Talos’ name do you even know that?” Claudette wondered, “I thought Akatosh frowned even more upon such magic than the Imperial Legion.”

“I wasn’t always a priest”, Martin admitted, clearly not willing to explain further.

 

“Why did your uncle want to marry you off in the first place?” Claudette finally dared asking.

“Ragnar”, Agneta began, “that’s the jarl of Solitude, wanted my uncle as an ally to support him in his future bid to become High King. My uncle pledged he would help him, if he would join in marriage with a member of the Royal House of Daggerfall. Unfortunately he agreed.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Claudette now asked.

 

“Where should I start?” Agneta began, “for one, he thinks himself a poet, but my horse can probably compose better poems. I suspect he has an elf fetish, weirdly enough for a Nord.”

“Why do you think that?” Claudette laughed (Martin had already excused himself and went to sleep in the tent).

“Mostly because showing him my ears only made him more interested”, Agneta explained, “but the biggest problem I have with him is the fact that he’s a man.”

 

“Does your uncle know that?” Claudette wondered.

“He does, he just doesn’t care”, Agneta replied before continuing with a heavier voice, probably trying to imitate her uncle, “you will perform your duties as a royal princess Agneta, you will marry jarl Ragnar and bear his children Agneta.”

“I must say”, Claudette admitted, “that in your case I would have done the same, apart from the thievery part that is. And the fact that I wouldn’t recognize bad from good poetry. And the fact that I don’t have pointy ears.”

 

“You do know that the only argument I gave, that you haven’t mentioned not to pertain to you, is that he is a man, don’t you?” Agneta remarked.

“Which is probably because that same argument holds true for me as well”, Claudette replied.

“What are the odds?” Agneta remarked.

“Not all too high”, Claudette replied, “but I suppose we’ve had enough talk for the day. You should get some sleep, I’ll take the first watch and wake you in a few hours.”

“Have a good night”, Agneta wished, “you’re a good conversationalist, for a commoner.”

It was clear that Agneta only added the last part to tease Claudette, who responded in kind, “so are you, for a princess.” Agneta didn’t even respond to the use of princess.

 

The next morning, they had packed up their tent and headed onwards to Weynon Priory. The two women had begun talking to each other that morning and hadn’t stopped since, Martin began suspecting that Claudette had only used him as an excuse to follow Agneta (even if it was just because he had had trouble sleeping that night and had therefore heard the entire conversation about the jarl of Solitude).

“What do you think?” Agneta suddenly asked Martin, “Claudette thinks frost atronachs are the best, while I prefer a fire atronach.”

“This one”, Martin replied, conjuring a storm atronach.

 

“You’re a mage?” Claudette exclaimed surprised, “why didn’t we know that?”

“You didn’t ask”, Martin replied, “and I did tell you I wasn’t always a priest.”

“True”, Agneta admitted, a few minutes later the two women were once again speaking between the two of them, neither of them thinking about including Martin in the conversation. Not that Martin complained, he had a hunch that in the near future he would have more attention than he would ever even want.

 

“Is it just me”, Martin suddenly interrupted Agneta and Claudette’s conversation, “or is there a fire at the priory?”

“Damn”, Agneta swore riding on as fast as she could, Claudette and Martin right behind her.

“Those guys were the ones who killed the Emperor”, Agneta shouted, having recognized the clothing.

The 3 mages dismounted their horses and began throwing magic around, it didn’t take long for the last Mythic Down assassin to die. Agneta suddenly ran towards one of the dying monks.

“They attacked us”, prior Maborel managed to say, “everything is lost.”

 

“It isn’t”, Agneta contradicted him, “we brought Uriel Septim’s heir.”

“Than at least one good thing will come from this.”

“Where is Jauffre?” Agneta asked, while trying in vain to heal the monk.

“Last I saw him, he was in the chapel”, Maborel replied.

Agneta realized that Maborel couldn’t be saved anymore and let go of her magic. After closing Maborel’s eyes, Agneta, Claudette and Martin entered the chapel, where they found Jauffre standing over the bodies of multiple assailants.

 

“You brought Martin”, Jauffre said, recognizing Uriel Septim in Martin, “then at least some good came from this day.”

“I suppose we should take the Amulet of Kings and rush off towards the Imperial City now?” Agneta supposed.

“The Amulet of Kings”, Jauffre realized, running out of the chapel. The others followed the Blade grandmaster until he finally reached the hiding place of the Amulet. “They took it”, Jauffre realized.

 

“What do we do know?” Claudette asked.

“We should head on to Cloud Ruler Temple”, Jauffre decided, “there the Blades can protect Martin, it’s the safest place we have left. Poignard, you might want to know that Daggerfall has been attacked, the king has been killed.”

“I spend 2 years running around Cyrodiil without anyone knowing me and suddenly it seems like everyone knows exactly who I am”, Agneta complained, “how do you even know that, I’m quite sure you didn’t before at that.”

“He probably asked”, Claudette answered, “I would probably have done the same in his place.”

“Exactly”, Jauffre replied, “but this isn’t the time to bicker, just know that last I heard Daggerfall’s princes still live.”

Happy for at least that part of information (especially concerning her younger cousin), Agneta agreed to leave it at that for now. They left the burning priory and rode off for Cloud Ruler Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll think of a way to let Agneta still have children (otherwise the characters from the other works in the series will never be born), Agneta probably won't like it
> 
> Agneta's older cousin is now king (and was quite close to the old king of Dagger fall), the younger cousin was less like them (he had actually helped Agneta escape Daggerfall)


	8. Cloud Ruler Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they come across an Oblivion Gate, Martin and Jauffre ride on, while Claudette and Agneta take out the Oblivion Gate, Claudette and Agneta have sex, they arrive at Cloud Ruler Temple and Jauffre asks them to meet up with Baurus (The Path of Dawn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the end there might be a bit of sex (not too explicitly written though)
> 
> I know, Cloud Ruler Temple doesn't appear until the end of this chapter

“Another of those Oblivion Gates”, Agneta suddenly shouted.

“Someone should warn Chorrol”, Claudette added, “I’ll ride for Chorrol immediately.”

“No”, Martin replied before turning towards Agneta, “would you be able to close it on your own?”

“I’m not sure”, Agneta answered, “the Kvatch guard had already killed a whole lot of those daedra before I arrived.”

“I’ll go with you”, Claudette promised, “at least if Jauffre thinks he can get Martin safely inside Cloud Ruler Temple.”

 

“We will be allright”, Jauffre assured, “go close that gate, you will find Cloud Ruler Temple just outside of Chorrol, the guards will be able to direct you to it.”

Jauffre and Martin rode on. “One word of warning”, Agneta remarked to Claudette, “it is extremely hot inside there, we won’t find any shade. Even the plants will fight us if we allow them. And the daedra usually attack with fire.”

“Got it”, Claudette replied, grabbing rings of fire resistance out of her saddlebag and putting them on.

 

Both mages now dismounted their horses and advanced upon the Oblivion Gate, they quickly came upon the first scamps.

“These things are mostly annoying”, Agneta remarked after having destroyed them with her fire magic, “the biggest danger are the dremora inside.”

After they entered the oblivion gate, both took a moment to look around for the Sigil Tower. “I think I see it”, Claudette mentioned, “but I can’t see how we can reach it.”

 

“Let’s try this way”, Agneta suggested, starting on the way left. “Good one”, Agneta remarked after Claudette froze a scamp solid.

A few dead scamps later, they found a doorway leading into a tunnel system. In the tunnel, Claudette noticed firsthand that Agneta hadn’t been joking when she said the dremora were more dangerous. They did manage to clear the tunnel as well tough. Luckily, the tunnel opened near the base of the Sigil Tower.

 

Inside the tower, it was only a matter of fighting their way to the top. Near the top, they were suddenly attacked by half a dozen dremora, assisted by a full dozen scamps. Both mages called upon their atronachs, but even so it was still 4 to 18. Both Bretons where now absorbing the magicka of their enemies spells in order to return them, but this didn’t mean they weren’t hurt by them. When they finally managed to defeat the Daedric creatures, neither had any magicka left.

 

Agneta pulled out her sword, “I don’t suppose you have any magicka potions left?”

“In my saddlebags”, Claudette admitted, “which was stupid of me.”

“I left mine in my saddlebags as well”, Agneta replied, “my sword will have to be sufficient to get us near the Sigil Stone, and if it isn’t, then at least we had been stupid together.”

Claudette grinned and lifted up a Dremora mace, “if we don’t make it, then I want you to know it was an honor to fight with you.”

“Likewise”, Agneta replied, before the now completely magickaless mages entered the next doorway. 

 

Another three dremora were in the Sigil chamber, Agneta managed to kill one of them. But the other two had descended upon Claudette, clearly noticing the fact that she was the unexperienced in fysical combat. Claudette swung her mace at the first dremora, who easily catched it upon his shield, after which he swung his mace against Claudette’s wrist, forcing her to drop the mace.

“Run for the Sigil Stone”, Agneta shouted, “I’ll take them.”

Claudette ran away, barely able to prevent a dremora from smashing in her skull, while Agneta ran headlong into the two remaining dremora, knowing fully well that with one sword, no magic and no shield, she had no chance against them. After being able to deflect a few blows, Agneta knew she couldn’t deflect the current one. The mace hit and darkness came.

 

Agneta found herself lying in her tent, Claudette watching over her.

“What happened?” Agneta asked.

“I took the Sigil Stone just in time”, Claudette replied, “Back here, I drank my magicka potions and begain using all my healing magic on you.”

“How long did I remain unconscious?” Agneta asked.

“Hours”, Claudette replied.

“Then we must be on our way immediately”, Agneta decided, beginning to stand up.

“It’s not a good idea to get up this soon”, Claudette protested.

“I’m not about to keep on lying here on my back”, Agneta stated, ignoring the fact that she became quite dizzy by just standing up.

 

“I’m sorry about this”, Claudette stated before suddenly kissing Agneta. The kiss immediately stunned both of them.

“That wasn’t what I had in mind”, Claudette admitted after the stun had worked out (and she had rolled off Agneta, the stun had made both women fall, Claudette on top of Agneta), “I’m sorry about the kiss, but I didn’t want you to get on your horse and hurt yourself.”

“Don’t”, Agneta admitted, “I would probably have done the same in your case.” After a while, Agneta added and afterthought, “and I didn’t mind the kiss, just the paralyzing effect.”

 

“Does that mean you forgive me?” Claudette asked.

“Not yet”, Agneta grinned as she roled herself on Claudette and pressed her lips on hers for an actual kiss, Claudette reciprocated. “We should have done this ages ago”, Agneta remarked while they were lying next to each other in the tent.

“You mean while we were travelling with Martin Septim or during the time Jauffre travelled with us as well?”

“Good point”, Agneta admitted.

 

The following morning, Claudette woke first, taking advantage of the fact that her magicka had restored itself, she quickly made some ice in her hands. Sliding closer to Agneta, she quickly dropped the ice inside her armor.

“I’ll get you back for that”, Agneta swore, pushing Claudette on her back, clearly having forgotten that she had wanted to leave immediately that morning. “A kiss isn’t going to suffice this time”, Agneta remarked grinning.

“It would be a good start though”, Claudette grinned back, “wouldn’t it?”

Agneta didn’t deign that with an answer and began kissing Claudette, meanwhile untying her robe.

Having removed Claudette’s robe, Agneta began kissing the rest of Claudette’s body.

“My turn”, Claudette said after a while, pushing Agneta on her back and straddling her. “Is it true what they say?” Claudette asked, “are elvish ears really that sensitive.”

Before Agneta had a chance to reply, Claudette began nibbling her ears, which answered the question. Yes, they are.

 

It was nearly sunset, when Agneta and Claudette finally arrived in Cloud Ruler Temple, Jauffre was waiting outside for them.

“I take it you were successful?” he asked.

“We were”, Agneta assured him.

“Thank Talos”, Jauffre replied, “but if you don’t mind, I would like to ask you another favor. I would like to have the two of you travel to the Imperial City and join up with Baurus, Agneta should know him.”

“I do”, Agneta replied, “what do you want us to do there?”

“Baurus has been busy tracking down the Mythic Down”, Jauffre explained, “I want you to help him.”

“It would be an honor”, Agneta answered.

“I should report to my commander in the Imperial City anyhow”, Claudette added, “I will try to get permission to keep on helping.”


	9. The Path of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gather the 4 Volumes of the Mythic Dawn Commentaries

“I have to report with my commander, who’s currently in the Arcane University”, Claudette told Agneta, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Agneta agreed upon the rendezvous and left towards the Elven Gardens District. It wasn’t too difficult to find Luther Broad’s Boarding House, especially since Agneta had stayed there before. Agneta took a seat next to Baurus, who kept drinking his ale (in fact not real ale as it didn’t even contain alcohol, but it looked and smelled the same).

 

“I’m going to get up in a minute, I believe one of the patrons is following me”, Baurus suddenly remarked, “wait for that person to get up and then follow him.”

Agneta didn’t object. A few minutes later, Baurus did get up and went down into the basement. One of the patrons got up a bit after him and followed him. Agneta got up as well and followed the patron. Suddenly, the patron drew a knife and invoked magical armor. Agneta didn’t waste a moment and roasted the would-be assassin.

 

“You where right”, Agneta remarked, as she began searching the dead man. She quickly found a book, “Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, volume 1, does it mean anything to you?”

“I’m not sure”, Baurus admitted, “but I know someone who might be able to help us, take the book to the Arcane University, find the Argonian Tar-Meena. She will be able to shed some light on this.”

“In that case, I think I’ll wait for my friend Claudette”, Agneta decided, “I might have been in the prison after being recognized inside the Arcane University, and found to have some soulgems with me.”

“I take it these soulgems didn’t belong to you”, Baurus managed.

 

“No they didn’t”, Claudete chimed in, having just arrived at Luther Broad’s, “my commander agreed I could remain helping you.”

“That was quick”, Agneta remarked.

“It was”, Claudette agreed, “my report about closing that Oblivion Gate convinced him.”

“Maybe we should cut short this conversation”, Agneta realized, Baurus kept looking pointedly at the book, “Baurus wants us to find an Argonian Tar-Meena in the Arcane University and show her this book.”

“I can imagine you wouldn’t want to go without me”, Claudette replied before turning to Baurus, “I was the one who recognized her in the Arcane University.”

 

Alongside Claudette, Agneta walked up to the Arcane University. The battlemages on guard looked a bit distrusting, but eventually they let her pass (mostly because they knew Claudette to be one of them). It didn’t take long to find Tar-Meena, the argonian could be found in the lobby after all.

“You must be the ones Baurus told me about”, Tar-Meena supposed.

“We are”, Agneta replied, “we need to know whatever you can tell us about the Mythic Dawn.”

 

“The Mythic Dawn?” Tar-Meena asked, “that’s one of the most secretive of all Daedric cults.”

“Is this connected to them?” Agneta asked, showing Tar-Meena the book.

“The Commentaries on the Mysterious Xarxes”, Tar-Meena grasped, “yes it is.”

Tar-Meena walked to a bookcase and took out a similar book. “There are 4 Volumes in this series”, Tar-Meena explained, “Volume 1 and 2 are not that difficult to come by, Volume 3 and 4 however are a bit more tricky.”

 

“How so?” Claudette wondered.

“Volume 3 is just rare”, Tar-Meena explained, “from Volume 4 it is said that you can only get it from a member of the Mythic Dawn itself. If you manage to gather all Volumes, then I might be able to help you locate the Mythic Dawn.”

They thanked Tar-Meena and left the lobby hall.

“Where do we start?” Agneta wondered.

“I would suggest to begin at First Edition”, Claudette mentioned, “it’s a bookstore not far from here, the owner might be able to help us.”

 

Claudette and Agneta reached the First Edition a few minutes later. The proprietor, a redguard named Phinias, actually had an edition of Volume 3, but he refused to sell.

“If you really want it”, Phinias remarked, “then you should wait for my client and convince him to part with the book.”

Agneta agreed with Phinias’ proposition and began looking at the books.

“Claudette”, Agneta yelled after a while, “you should take a look at this book.”

“The 77 rites of Dibella”, Claudette read the title aloud, “is that book what I think it is?”

“If you mean the infamous book I was never allowed to read at home”, Agneta grinned, “then yes.”

 

“How much for this book”, Agneta asked Phineas.

Phineas took a look at the book, “the 77 rites of Dibella, I don’t suppose I have to tell you to keep this out of view from children? This will be 50 septims.”

“You actually bought that thing”, Claudette remarked a bit scandalized.

“Of course I did”, Agneta replied, “I always wondered what all the fuss was about, and this one has pictures.”

Claudette couldn’t help looking with Agneta who opened the book. “This one sounds interesting”, Agneta remarked, “how good are you with shock magic?” Claudette flushed brightred.

 

Before Agneta had begun reading the next page, a bosmer entered the shop. It became clear that this bosmer was the one who had ordered Volume 3. Agneta put away her newly bought book and approached the bosmer, “I don’t think you want to involve yourself with the Mythic Dawn.”

“That’s none of your business”, the bosmer replied.

“They killed the Emperor you fool”, Claudette added.

“Wait”, the bosmer pleaded, “no one told me anything about. Just take the damn book, and this paper as well. I don’t want anything to do with it anymore.”

 

“That was easy”, Agneta remarked, after reading the piece of paper, she added, “apparently the bosmer had planned to meet someone from the Mythic Dawn, we might be able to go in his stead.”

“Let’s inform Baurus first”, Claudette suggested. Baurus immediately agreed they should attend the meeting and offered to guide them through the sewers.

“How do you even know these sewers”, Agneta wondered after a while, “I thought I was supposed to be the criminal.”

 

“The sewer system is always handy in case we have to get from one place in the city to another undetected”, Baurus replied, “we use it quite often.”

They passed a few more corridors, dispatching a few mudcrabs and rats on the way (these things were quite a nuisance).

“I think I should be the one to attend the meeting”, Baurus suggested.

“I should do it”, Agneta objected, “they clearly expect a bosmer and I am the best out of the 3 of us to play bosmer. Even if it’s just because I have the ears.”

“Very well”, Baurus gave in, “I shall keep a watch from upstairs with Claudette.”

 

After Baurus and Claudette had left, Agneta entered the chamber in which the meeting would take place. Not long after, an altmer wearing Mythic Dawn robes entered the chamber.

“Welcome initiate”, the altmer began, clearly not noticing anything to be off. The altmer tried to hide the fact that she felt completely superior to, basically everybody else, but Agneta was Breton royalty, she was quite capable of detecting arrogance (and if necessary she could act quite arrogant herself).

 

The altmer continued her pseudo-religious nonsense until they both heard voices upstairs.

“We told you to come alone”, the altmer yelled as she invoked her summoned armor.

“You didn’t ask me to come at all”, Agneta corrected, after which she slammed a fireball against the altmer.

“Are you allright upstairs”, Agneta yelled.

“We are”, Claudette replied, “there were only two Mythic Dawn agents up here.”

 

Luckily, the conversation didn’t prove useless, as the altmer happened to have Volume 4 with her.

“You should head back to Tar-Meena”, Baurus decided, “As it seems you two have the situation well in hand, I’ll head back to Cloud Ruler Temple. My place is with Martin.”

“We’ll see you there”, Agneta promised.

 

After having delivered the last 2 Volumes with Tar-Meena, she said she should be able to give them a location in a few days. They decided to spend the rest of the day just walking around the city. Near sunset, they were walking at the Waterfront.

“That ship looks quite odd”, Agneta remarked, pointing at a ship.

“That would be the Bloated Float”, Claudette replied, “a boat turned inn.”

“We do need a room”, Agneta suggested, “why not on that boat?”

“Why not?” Claudette agreed, “it’s a stationary boat, what could possibly happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take it anyone who has played Oblivion know what will happen :P
> 
> the book I mentioned, 'The 77 Rites of Dibella', is exactly what it sounds like. Which is why it's considered improper reading material for a well-bred lady in Daggerfall (and basically all of High Rock), frowned upon on the Summerset Isles etc. It's also disliked by the official Dibella priesthood


	10. An unexpected journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say: it begins and end with two lovers sharing a room, in the middle there is a situation with a gang and a ship that isn't where it's supposed to be

“One person, one room”, Ormil, the altmer owner of the Bloated Float repeated.

“What if we pay for two rooms but only take the one?” Agneta asked.

“Suit yourselves”, the altmer gave in, “that will be 20 septims.” After Agneta had paid (this time not even with stolen money), the altmer continued, “your room is downstairs, the farthest room on the left.”

“What do you have to eat?” Claudette wondered.

“There is bread and stew”, Ormil answered.

 

Half an hour later, they entered their room. “That stew was better than I expected”, Agneta remarked, “not nearly as good as the palace kitchen in Daggerfall, but then again, what is?”

“Probably most meals in Wayrest”, Claudette replied, exaggerating her Wayrest accent.

“I have been in Wayrest”, Agneta replied exaggerating her own Daggerfall accent, “and I can’t even remember the Wayrest cuisine. Then again, I was only two at the time.”

 

“Which of course doesn’t have anything to do with it”, Agneta continued, “everyone knows Daggerfall’s cuisine is the best on all the planes of Mundus. Although Wayrest has the most beautiful women.”

“I’m not”, Claudette began.

“Who said I was talking about you?” Agneta remarked grinning.

Claudette didn’t bother answering, instead opting to push Agneta down on the bed. “Then who were you talking about?” Claudette asked, after which she began nibbling Agneta’s ears (knowing full well, Agneta had been talking about her).

 

Somewhere that night, a sudden movement awoke them from their sleep.

“Talos”, Claudette exclaimed, “if I didn’t know better, I would think we were at sea.”

“Let’s find out”, Agneta agreed, “it does look like something fishy is going on.”

It took a while to get dressed properly (mostly because their clothing was a bit scattered across the room), but eventually they left the room, properly dressed.

 

“No one is supposed to be here”, a Nord shouted, drawing his sword.

“I wouldn’t”, Agneta sweetly mentioned, creating a fireball in her hand.

“You’d better drop the sword boy”, Claudette added, “and explain what in Oblivion’s going on in here.”

The Nord wisely decided to do as asked and began explaining. Apparently, he was a member of a small gang, led by someone named Selene. The boy, who called himself Lynch (obviously a fake name), was most probably the junior member of the gang. All he actually knew was, that he had to guard the orc bouncer, while the other 3 would be upstairs.

 

“Release him”, Agneta ordered.

Lynch wisely decided to do as told. When the storeroom was unlocked and the bouncer, an orc named Graman Gro-Marad, released. Agneta quickly searched the storeroom for weapons. After having satisfied herself that there were none, they locked up Lynch.

“They have Ormil upstairs”, Graman explained, “if you manage to free him and capture the other gang members, then I can sail this ship back to the City.”

“Then we should better get on it”, Claudette decided.

 

The Inn deck was empty, apart from one dunmer brigand. She did try to swing at them with her dwarven greatsword, but Agneta simply paralyzed her.

“Maybe you should take her sword”, Agneta suggested to the orc.

“Dwemer rubbish”, Graman remarked, but he picked up the sword nonetheless.

After Graman had locked up the dunmer brigand as well, he returned to the inn deck.

“she said their leader Selene is with Ormil in Ormil’s office”, Graman informed the mages, “there should be a spare key somewhere though, I’ll search for it.”

 

“Don’t bother”, Agneta replied, blowing the door out of its hinges with a well aimed fireball.

Agneta wisely decided to run in immediately after and paralyze everyone inside (which included the owner).

“Will you lock this Selene up as well?” Claudette asked the orc.

Graman happily complied. The last brigand was easily taken care of as well after which Agneta and Claudette returned. Groman locked up the last brigand after which he returned to the inn deck.

 

“I suppose I owe you an explanation”, Ormil began, “business was bad last year, I hoped to attract adventurers to my inn by spreading rumors of a Golden Galleon statue. It worked and business became a lot better.”

“Until these brigands decided they wanted that statue”, Agneta grasped.

“Exactly”, Ormil continued, “I tried telling her I made up the stories, but she didn’t believe me.”

“I suppose you were too convincing for your own good”, Claudette remarked.

“I suppose so”, Ormil agreed, “but before I forget.” Ormil opened a chest in his office and took out 400 septims. “Take these”, Ormil said, “I don’t know what would have happened if you wouldn’t have been around.”

“I’ll make sure the ship is back where it belongs in the morning”, Groman promised, “the room remains yours until then.”

Agneta and Claudette didn’t need telling twice, Agneta still needed to try out some of the techniques out of her book after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue Path of Dawn next chapter


	11. The path of Dawn (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The location of the Dagon shrine is discovered (and the names of Agneta's cousins are revealed)

When the Bloated Float was once again at its usual quay, Agneta and Claudette decided to look up Tar-Meena once again. She had had sufficient time to investigate the books, didn’t she?

“Doesn’t it look odd to you as well”, Agneta suddenly remarked, “that the guards look a lot friendlier to me then usually.”

“Now you mention it”, Claudette agreed, “I’ll just ask them directly.” Claudette approached a guard and returned a few minutes later.

 

“Apparently”, Claudette informed Agneta, “the Elder Council has decided to officially pardon you for all past crimes. If you want, I can ask captain Lex whether he has any other information.”

In the past (basically: in between the Imperial Prison and right now), the guards had only been told Agneta was to be temporarily left alone, Agneta was curious about the change, “that might be a good plan, will I meet you in the University?”

“I’ll be there shortly”, Claudette agreed.

 

It didn’t take long for Agneta to track down Tar-Meena (who was studying in the lobby), “did you manage to find anything in the books?”

“Oh it’s you”, Tar-Meena replied, clearly she hadn’t heard Agneta coming, “I did, it wasn’t all too difficult after all.”

“What did you find out?”

“There is a hidden message in the books: ‘Green Emperor Way where tower touches midday sun’ ”, Tar-Meena explained.

“That doesn’t sound even remotely as difficult as I had imagined”, Agneta remarked.

 

A few minutes later, Claudette arrived and Tar-Meena explained it to her as well. “We have about an hour until midday”, Claudette remarked, “I suggest we head to the Palace district now, while I fill you in on what captain Lex told me.”

“Suits me”, Agneta agreed, “thanks for all the assistance.”

“It was no problem”, Tar-Meena replied. The Bretons left the University.

 

“According to Lex”, Claudette began, once outside, “a prince of Daggerfall, one Damian Poignard, has spoken with the Elder Council. After the meeting, the Elder Council dropped all charges against you.”

“Are you saying Damian came all the way to Cyrodiil to pay off my bounties?” Agneta asked not entirely believing her ears.

“He probably decided to help you as well”, Claudette corrected, “but the Elder Council has also agreed to send a legion to Daggerfall, so I think that was his main objective.”

 

“That sounds more likely”, Agneta knew, “Victor, that’s my older cousin and the new king, would never send Damian to help me. Damian on the other hand would probably help me if he saw an opportunity.”

“What exactly happened between you and your older cousin?”

“I once accidently soultrapped him”, Agneta explained, “it’s not as if it actually harmed him, and I didn’t even possess a soul gem at the time, let alone a black one.”

“How do you accidently soultrap someone?”

“By being 7 years old and discovering a spell book left lying around by someone”, Agneta answered.

 

“So what you’re actually saying”, Claudette concluded, “is that your cousin still holds a grudge over something essentially harmless that happened over a decade ago.”

“That’s about it”, Agneta agreed, “which is probably one of the reasons Victor gave my uncle the idea to marry me off in the first place.”

Agneta was quite certain she heard Claudette muttering ‘nobles’ under her breath, but she chose not to respond.

 

Around midday they arrived in Green Emperor Way, the shadow of the White-Gold Tower touched a circular tomb. On the very spot where the shadow touched the tomb, a red map could be seen.

“The Lake Arrius Caverns”, Claudette knew, “they are north of Cheydinhal.”

“Then I suppose we know where to go to next”, Agneta replied.


	12. the Dagon Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhem in the Dagon Shrine

“How good are your invisibility spells?” Agneta inquired, “it seems best to get in undetected after all.”

“It would be best”, Claudette agreed, “unfortunately, my invisibility spells are virtually nonexistent. It might be best if you sneak in, while I pose as a new acolyte.”

“Are you sure about that?” Agneta asked.

“It will be all right”, Claudette assured.

 

A few minutes later, Claudette entered the caverns, closely followed by a now invisible Agneta. “A new acolyte?” a doorman asked.

“I have come to serve Lord Dagon”, Claudette lied.

“Then head on to Harrow”, the doorman continued, “he oversees new member inductions.”

“Hand me all your clothing, equipment and money”, Harrow told Claudette after she had approached him, “then put on this.”

Harrow gave her a Mythic Dawn robe. After having given him some junk (Agneta already carried most of Claudette’s equipment) and her robes, Claudette put on the Mythic Dawn Robe.

 

Harrow showed Claudette to a ritual room in which a whole lot of the cult members were already gathered. An altmer was in the center of the gathering (wearing a bit more fancy clothing).

He began to speak, “tonight we have ourselves a great victory in the name of our Lord Dagon.” Somehow, the altmer had managed to wear the amulet, even though he was no Septim and only the dragonblood was supposed to have that power. “Our final victory is now but a short grasp away”, the altmer continued, “to celebrate this, we will welcome a new initiate. Come up to the altar.”

 

Claudette walked up to the altar as requested, closely followed by an invisible Agneta.

“This lizard is pledged to the so called Divines”, Camoran, the altmer, told Claudette, “cut out its heart and join our ranks.”

Agneta knew she had to be fast and sneaked over to the Argonian priest lying on the altar, she quickly forced him to drink an invisibility potion, just as Claudette drunk her own (which Agneta had given her just before).

“Treachery”, Camoran yelled, “I want them all dead!”

 

Agneta had given the Argonian another bottle of invisibility potion and told him not to wait for them, after which she returned to the Ritual Room. Camoran still had the Amulet of Kings after all. With the priest (hopefully) safely out of the way, Agneta staged a distraction. Blowing up several cultmembers should be quite effective in drawing their attention after all. When Agneta would begin, Claudette would paralyze Camoran and grab the Amulet.

 

After discreetly having placed several fire runes, Agneta attacked with chain lightning (no longer bothering with invisibility), several of the cultmembers died by this alone, others were thrown back onto fire runes. The general mayhem caused a lot of confusion, causing other cultmembers to step on other fire runes.

“I am Agneta Poignard, princess of Daggerfall”, Agneta boasted, “and I give you a choice.” Agneta launched several more fireballs. “Drop your weapons”, Agneta continued, “and hand over the Amulet, or you will all die!”

 

Claudette made her move, highly doubting the enemy would ever be more distracted than at that moment. But just before she tried to stun Camoran, Camoran turned around and stunned Claudette instead.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t be able to see through invisibility spells”, Camoran sneered, “and don’t worry, I won’t kill her, dead is too kind.”

Camoran grabbed the paralyzed Claudette and left through some kind of portal.

 

If Agneta had been furious before, it was nothing like her current state of mind, she kept on throwing fireball after fireball, using her Breton powers to absorb the magicka of enemy attacks. Eventually she was the only one left standing in the Ritual Room, Agneta grabbed the strange book near the altar and left the cave.

 

Outside, the Argonian was still waiting, “you where the invisible one, weren’t you? I must thank you and your …” Then the Argonian noticed something was off, “she didn’t make it didn’t she?”

“He took her”, was all Agneta said, “he took her.”

She didn’t look back at the cave or the priest and mounted her horse. Leaving the (halfnaked in fact) Argonian priest behind, Agneta headed straight for Cloud Ruler Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything went a bit too good for Agneta, so I decided to up the game (Camoran decided it would be worse to know someone was alive, but you could never see them again, then if they were dead; that's why Claudette didn't die)


	13. Return to Cloud Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agneta returns to Cloud Ruler Temple, her cousin has made a detour there as well on his way back to Daggerfall; the Bruma Guard deals with the Mythical Dawn on their own and asks for aid

It was late, when Agneta finally arrived back in Cloud Ruler Temple.

“By Talos”, one of the Blades on guard duty exclaimed, “what happened to you?”

Agneta didn’t answer, the Blade decided to go get Baurus. A few minutes later, he returned with the Redguard.

Seeing Baurus, Agneta finally spoke, “where is Jauffre?”

“He’s inside”, Baurus began, Agneta didn’t stay to listen to the rest and immediately went inside, which is why she didn’t hear the rest, “together with Martin Septim and a Breton Damian Poignard.”

 

Agneta had no eyes for Martin (or even her cousin, who was the current heir to Daggerfall), “he took her Jauffre, when you asked her to accompany me, you led her to her capture.”

“What happened?” Martin asked.

“We found them”, Agneta finally explained, “then their altmer leader opened some kind of portal and took Claudette with him.”

“The book”, Damian remarked.

While Agneta still didn’t notice her cousin was present, she did hear the remark, “he opened the book and did something with the Amulet. It should have been me attacking the leader, not her. I never even had a chance to tell her I love her.”

 

Martin, who had taken a closer look at the book, suddenly spoke, “that book is dangerous, but I believe I can use it to create a portal to wherever he took Claudette and the Amulet. Will you give it to me?”

Having a glimmer of hope once again, Agneta did as asked.

“How long would it take?” Jauffre did ask.

“As long as it takes”, Martin replied, refusing to even guess, then he seated himself at a table and began his work.

 

“I don’t suppose we can do anything else at the moment”, Damian remarked, “so I would like to have a word in private with my cousin.”

Now Agneta did recognize him, “What are you doing here Damian?”

“I’ll explain in a moment”, Damian replied, before looking at Jauffre.

“I don’t believe there currently is anyone in the armory”, Jauffre mentioned, “you can speak in private down there.”

“Thank you”, Damian replied.

 

“I’m sorry about this Claudette”, Damian began, “I hope you will succeed in rescuing her.” “Which isn’t the reason you wanted to speak in private”, Agneta replied, “isn’t it?”

“It isn’t”, Damian replied, “I had heard of you working with the Blades and decided to take a detour via Cloud Ruler Temple to speak with you, I have been to the Imperial City.”

“To ask the Elder Council to send a legion to Daggerfall”, Agneta interrupted, “I heard about that.”

 

“Well”, Damian continued, “I thought you might want to know that Victor doesn’t want to marry you off to Jarl Ragnar anymore.”

“I kind of thought my activities in Cyrodiil had made sure he wouldn’t even want to marry anyhow”, Agneta remarked.

“You would have been correct if he had actually known about them”, Damian admitted, “Victor bribed the Imperial officials to keep the news about it out of Skyrim and to get the news of you closing Oblivion Gates into Skyrim. Anyhow, it seems that Ragnar had a bosmeri mistress and managed to get her pregnant. Which, is an insult to Daggerfall, which would also end all Ragnar’s chances of ever becoming High King.”

 

“What do they consider worse about a bosmeri then about me”, Agneta wondered, “I’m a pointy-eared mage after all.”

“You’d be surprised at what Nords are willing to ignore, the nobles at least”, Damian replied, “they draw the line at cannibalism though.”

“A traditional bosmeri”, Agneta concluded, “I must remember to thank her one day.”

“If you’re at it”, Damian remarked, “you might want to thank the Elder Council as well, they dropped all charges against you after all. I don’t suppose there was a more legal way to try and prevent the arranged marriage?”

“There probably was”, Agneta agreed, “but this one was more fun.”

Damian sighed, not entirely sure whether Agneta was joking or not.

 

Suddenly a Blade came in, “I’m sorry to intrude, but Grandmaster Jauffre requests both your presence.”

“Did he say what it was about?” Damian asked.

“He only said to bring you and Agneta”, the Blade replied, “I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter”, Damian replied, “we’re on our way.”

 

When both Poignards arrived, Jauffre, Martin and a Bruma guard where standing around a table with a letter on it.

“What was so urgent?” Agneta asked.

“The Bruma Guard discovered this letter on a Mythical Dawn spy”, Jauffre explained, “they know Martin is here and plan to attack in force.”

“Like they did in Kvatch”, Martin clarified.

“Our countess had heard there were members of the Daggerfall royal house here”, the guard added, “she requests aid.”

 

“If it was up to me”, Damian replied, “I would send soldiers. But I fear that Victor won’t be willing to send away Daggerfall soldiers while Daggerfall is still in danger. I will relay the request though.”

“What would it take to convince him?” Agneta asked, “it’s a fact after all, that if Martin dies, we have no chance left to end the Oblivion Crisis.”

“I might be able to convince him”, Damian answered after a while, “but you won’t like it.”

“How?” Agneta asked.

“By you marrying the future emperor”, Damian replied.

Before Agneta or Martin could reply, he continued, “I can’t think of another way to convince him, can you?”

“It would be a good match”, Jauffre remarked, “politically speaking, and we could use the aid, especially battlemages.”

“At least I don’t have a pointy-ears fetish”, Martin remarked after a while, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

After a long internal deliberation, Agneta finally came to a decision, “if Victor agrees to send aid, I will do it. It might be the only way we can rescue Claudette.” She clearly wasn’t happy about it, but she would do anything to get Claudette safely back, even if it would make her lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will combine blood of the Daedra, with Aid for Bruma (Sanguine's quest)


	14. Blood of the Daedra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessia Caro has a dinner party and *poof* everyone's butt naked

“I know the first item we’ll need to open the portal”, Martin informed Agneta and Jauffre (Damian had returned to Daggerfall), “we need to get hold of a Daedric artifact.”

“Where would I be able to get one?” Agneta asked.

“You usually go to a Daedric shrine, offer something and then the Daedric Lord gives you a task”, Martin explained, “upon completion, he will give you an artifact.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong”, Agneta remarked, “but aren’t they supposed to be the enemy.”

“Not all of them”, Martin replied, “Azura and Meridia are usually considered benign daedra for example.”

 

“I don’t suppose you know where I could fine such a shrine?” Agneta now asked.

“Sanguine has a shrine northwest of Skingrad”, Martin replied, “he isn’t one of the benign daedra, but he isn’t evil either. You should bring Cyrodillic Brandy as an offer.”

“How do you even”, Agneta began, before answering herself, “you weren’t always a priest.” “Exactly”, Martin replied.

“When you’re at it”, Jauffre interceded, “you could request aid from the other counties as well. They might respond more favourably when asked by royalty.”

 

Agneta arrived at Chorrol first, countess Ariana Valga told Agneta she would send soldiers to Bruma if the Oblivion Gate would be closed first. Agneta knew she couldn’t close all oblivion gates on her own, so she decided to find aid. The Chorrol Fighter’s Guild was quickly convinced, the Mages Guild took some more effort convincing.

Eventually both Guilds had given in and began listening to Agneta, “even the plants are dangerous, so don’t make the mistake of dropping your guard. What you need to do, is fight your way to the Sigil Tower and once inside, head to the top floor. In there, you will locate a Sigil Stone, take it and you should all be transported back and the gate will be closed.”

“It will be done”, one of the Fighter’s Guildmembers assured Agneta.

“When you’ve succeeded”, Agneta added, “I want you to send someone to the countess and remind her of her promise to send aid to Bruma.”

 

Agneta continued on towards Kvatch first and Anvil second, the Kvatch guard immediately agreed to send help to Bruma. Anvil once again wanted an oblivion gate closed first, Agneta convinced the Anvil Guilds to follow the Chorrol example, after which she rode back towards Skingrad. After arranging the same methodology in Skingrad, Agneta finally headed towards the Sanguine Shrine.

 

When Agneta arrived, a female khajiit and two bosmeri were worshipping at the shrine.

“What are you doing here?” the male bosmeri asked.

“I bring an offering for Lord Sanguine”, Agneta replied, showing the Cyrodillic Brandy.

The bosmer seemed satisfied and didn’t stop Agneta from approaching the shrine. Agneta poured out the brandy, after which a voice appeared.

“Ah”, the voice of Sanguine spoke, “another mortal come to beg Sanguine to add a bit of spice to an otherwise drab existence. I would have you perform a service for me.”

 

“What kind of service?” Agneta asked, not entirely trusting the Daedric Lord.

“The Castle Leyawiin is a dull, dreary place”, Sanguine replied, “the mistress is an especially somber soul, and tomorrow she will host another excruciating dinner party. I want you to liven it up, use this spell on the Countess and her guests, I think it will make the party much more interesting. You should probably try to be inconspicuous, or they might try to kill you. Oh, and the party is by invitation only, not that you’ll have any problem getting one. Have fun!”

 

Somehow, Agneta immediately knew the spell Sanguine wanted her to use, she mounted her horse once again and headed on towards Leyawiin. When she passed through Bravil, she arranged for the Fighter’s and Mages’ Guild there to take care of the Oblivion Gate as well (the Bravil count has also promised to send aid to Bruma if the gate would be taken care off). Eventually, she reached Leyawiin. This time, she changed into a dress before entering the castle. She hadn’t made use of her princess title in the other counties, but here she needed an invitation to a party after all.

 

“Agneta Poignard, princess of Daggerfall”, the herald announced her as she entered the county hall.

She quickly came before the count and countess. “What brings a princess of Daggerfall into Leyawiin?” Count Marius Caro asked.

“I have come on behalf of Bruma”, Agneta explained, “the Daedric forces are planning an attack on Bruma on the same scale as the attack which has destroyed Kvatch. Bruma asks for aid.”

“We have problems of our own”, Marius Caro replied, “an oblivion gate right outside our city gates. As long as it threatens my city, I can’t free soldiers to aid Bruma.”

“And if the gate is closed?” Agneta asked.

“If you manage that”, Marius Caro gave in, “Bruma will have our aid.”

 

“Where are you staying, here in Leyawiin?” Alessia Caro suddenly asked.

“Probably in one of the inns”, Agneta replied.

“We can’t have royalty staying in an inn”, Alessia replied, “you will stay at the castle and join me at my dinner party.”

“I can’t possibly”, Agneta feebly objected (which was only expected of her).

“I insist”, Alessia Caro replied.

“Then I would love to attend your party”, Agneta accepted the invitation. Agneta curtsied (she could act like a proper Lady if she really wanted to, she just didn’t like to) and excused herself.

 

Around six, Agneta entered the dining room, where the other guests were already seated. Agneta still wasn’t sure what the spell would do, but Martin did say Sanguine wasn’t evil, so she didn’t think it would be anything dangerous. She waited until she had finished eating (she suspected the cook was from Daggerfall), after which she used the spell while using her glass of wine to mask her casting. The effect was instantaneous, everyone in the room was now entirely naked. Unfortunately (or maybe luckily, as it turned out), Agneta was just as naked as everyone else.

 

“She did this”, one of the guests called out, pointing at Agneta.

“Agneta Poignard is royalty”, the countess replied, “you would be wise not to falsely accuse her.”

“But”, the guest objected.

Alessia Caro called for a guard, “I want Termanwe out of my city by sunrise.”

“You don’t have to on my account”, Agneta interceded, feeling a little bad for the altmer, who was right after all, “I’m sure she only acted out of shock.” Agneta pointedly looked Termanwe in the eyes until she eventually lowered them.

“Bring us some spare clothing”, Alessia Caro ordered, “Termanwe can stay.”

 

The next morning, Agneta arranged for the Leyawiin guilds to take care of the Oblivion Gate outside of Leyawiin, after which Agneta rode back to the Sanguine shrine, she was now wearing her armor, which had been in her room. A few days later, Agneta arrived at the shrine.

“A rousing success mortal”, Sanguine praised, “and it appears you joined in the festivities as well. Good for you, you need to lighten up a bit. You’ll find your clothing in that chest over there. And here’s a little something for your efforts. Maybe we’ll celebrate again sometime.”

The Sanguine Rose appeared on the altar, Agneta took the Sanguine Rose and after also having taken her dress out of the chest, she started on the road back to Cloud Ruler Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing about every single Oblivion Gate seemed rather boring, which is why I let the Guilds deal with them


	15. The Bonds of Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daggerfall agrees to send a company of battlemages, in exchange for a marriage, a marriage is consumated

“I have the Sanguine Rose”, Agneta told Martin once inside Cloud Ruler Temple.

“Excellent”, Martin replied, “this will do perfectly.”

“I’ve had news concerning aid for Bruma”, Jauffre informed them, “after the Fighter Guild and Mages Guild closed the Oblivion Gates outside of Chorrol, Anvil, Skingrad, Leyawiin and Bravil, these cities have agreed to send aid to Bruma. I’ve also contacted the Guilds in the other cities, who agreed to close the gates near their cities.”

“Then we should have quite a lot of soldiers”, Agneta remarked.

“We do”, Jauffre replied, “but we need more magicians, which is the main reason I needed to speak with the two of you.”

 

“Daggerfall”, Agneta realized.

“Yes, Daggerfall”, Jauffre replied, “your cousin has agreed to send a battalion of battlemages.”

“In exchange for?” Agneta remarked, knowing her cousin well enough to know he did nothing for free. Jauffre showed the letter.

“He said he would only send his men if you two are married”, Jauffre replied, “I’m sorry.”

“I suppose we really need them”, Agneta admitted, “you’d better send for a priest. I have one condition though, keep it secret.”

“I was planning to”, Jauffre replied, “there is no reason to give the enemy another reason to attack you.”

 

The priest of Talos came as soon as he could (the Blades where quite close to the Order of Talos after all), he agreed to keep everything a secret (apart from Ocato that is, they could hardly keep something like this a secret to the head of the Elder Council). One of the Blades would ride to Daggerfall to inform Victor Poignard afterwards. With only Bruma’s countess, Narvina Carvain, and Jauffre as witnesses, the priest of Talos officiated a wedding. After which Jauffre offered his own room to them.

An uncomfortable silence hung over the room, as neither was willing to take the first move (while Martin was into women, he couldn’t ignore the fact that Agneta wasn’t into men, he wasn’t about to force himself on her therefore).

“Just get it over with”, Agneta eventually told Martin, “it will only be worse if we keep on waiting.”

“Are you certain?” Martin asked.

“It can’t be any worse than I’ve always expected it to be”, Agneta replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least this gives an answer about the father of Agneta's children (why they aren't called Septim will be explained later on); And don't worry, I will kill off Agneta's cousin Victor (forcing Agneta to marry is after all almost tantamount to rape by proxy in my opinion)


	16. The Great Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off page, the Armor of Tiber Septim and a Great Welkynd Stone are retrieved; then a battle is fought outside of Bruma in order to retrieve a Great Sigil Stone

A few weeks later, Martin had deciphered the rest of the book and knew the other three ingredients needed to open the portal. To Agneta’s everlasting joy, she had discovered she actually was pregnant (which meant that she could finally stop sharing Martin’s bed), Martin was equally pleased, after all he was going to be a father and he no longer had to share a bed with Agneta, he had never been able to forget the fact that Agneta had never wanted it.

 

The Fighter’s Guild quickly succeeded in gathering a Great Welkynd Stone and the Armor of Tiber Septim. The last item needed however, was a bit more tricky.

“You can’t be serious”, Narvina Carvain pleaded, “allowing a Great Gate to open near my city could lead to its destruction.”

“I know”, Martin replied, “that’s why we have reinforced your guard with Blades and guardsmen from all over Cyrodiil, combined with the newly arrived Daggerfall battlemages, we should be able to keep the city safe long enough for Agneta to enter the Great Gate and take the Sigil Stone.”

The Bruma countess wasn’t happy, but eventually she gave in.

 

The army gathered in front of the Oblivion Gate, Martin began speaking. “We can’t close this Gate”, he explained, “as we need the enemy to open a Great Gate. Until this Great Gate is opened, all we can do is to destroy everything that comes out. You have all lost friends to the spawn of Oblivion, I know this. But tonight we fight back!”

“All hail Martin Septim”, a Chorrol guardsman began calling out, the call was quickly taken over until the entire army was chanting it.

 

Daedra swarmed out of the first Gate, between the guardsman and the battlemages, the army kept the upper hand. Then a second gate opened, the first soldiers fell, some of the battlemages retreated from the battle in order to heal the wounded. As a third gate opened, more and more soldiers began dying. Then the Great Gate opened. Accompanied by the Kvatch guardsman and a dozen battlemages, Agneta entered the Great Gate.

 

“We don’t have much time”, a Kvatch guardsman remarked, “if that thing is allowed to exit the gate, Bruma is lost.”

“Then we better get going”, Agneta replied.

The small group fought its way through the Daedric creatures. They fought their way into a smaller tower, at the top, they found a lever. Pulling this lever opened a route to the Sigil Tower.

 

Luckily for Agneta (less so for Martin Septim), most Daedric creatures were fighting the army in front of Bruma, which allowed the group to fight through until they finally reached the Sigil Tower. Once in the tower, it was just a matter of reaching the Sigillium Sanguis and removing the Great Sigil Stone.

 

“They did it!” a Bruma guardsman began shanting, “all hail Agneta, the Savior of Bruma!”

“The Savior of Bruma!” the other Bruma guards took over the shant.

Not willing to stay behind, the Kvatch guard began their own chant, “all hail, the hero of Kvatch!”

“The princess of Daggerfall!” the Daggerfall battlemages yelled out (mostly to emphasize her being from Daggerfall).

The guards from other cities mostly took over the Savior of Bruma shant. Now the danger was temporarily over, Bruma citizens exited the city as well. All of them wanting to thank Agneta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've obviously increased both armies in size (Cyrodiil should at least be able to field more than 20 soldiers after all), I've also chosen to have a small group of soldiers and battlemages accompany Agneta into the Great Gate


	17. "Paradise"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agneta enters "paradise", rescues Claudette and retrieves the Amulet

“I now have everything to open the portal”, Martin told the others once they were back in Cloud Ruler Temple, “I will open it as soon as you are ready.”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be”, Agneta replied, “open the portal.”

Martin began his work, The Great Sigil Stone and the Great Welkynd Stone would be used to anchor the Portal, the Daedric and Aedric artifacts would open the doorway itself.

“You won’t be able to return through this Portal”, Martin warned, “once you go through, the only way to return here is to kill Mankar Camoran.”

“It will be my pleasure”, Agneta replied.

Martin opened the Portal, Agneta hesitated for a moment (secretly doubting she would ever return, not that she would ever admit that), but eventually she stepped through.

 

Agneta’s first look inside Camoran’s world showed a frighteningly normal place, her first impression was however quickly rectified, when she saw naked humans being chased by Daedra. Agneta slammed fireballs against the Dremora, killing them. The humans didn’t thank her though, all she could get out of them, was that Camoran had lied to them (as if anyone cooperating with Mehrunes Dagon would have led them to a real paradise). Agneta decided to continue her way through the Garden.

 

Most Daedra attacked her on sight (apart from the few she slammed down with her magic before being spotted).

“I wouldn’t attack just yet”, a Dremora, who Agneta encountered guarding the door into a cave, remarked before Agneta came around to attack.

“Your kind have never been on my side”, Agneta retorted, “why should I listen to you?”

“Because you have been an honorable foe”, the Dremora replied, “I am willing to guide you on your path. The only way to Markan Camoran’s palace lies through the Forbidden Grotto, which can only be entered wearing Bands of the Chosen.”

“What’s the catch?” Agneta asked.

 

“You’re not stupid”, the Dremora replied, “you can’t leave the Forbidden Grotto while wearing them either and you can’t take them off once you put them on either.”

“What do I have to do to obtain these Bands?” Agneta asked.

“Either you do me a service or you fight me”, the Dremora replied, “having you serve me or killing you will both give me honor.”

“I’m not killed that easily”, Agneta replied, pulling her sword.

“You’ve made your choice”, the Dremora said, before drawing his own sword.

Agneta opened the fight by slamming the Dremora with a shockbolt, which she followed up by a deep stab. Agneta could only barely dodge the Dremora’s retaliation swipe, then she fired another barrage of shockballs, finishing it off with her sword. Looting the corpse, Agneta retrieved the Bands of the Chosen. She put them on and entered the grotto.

 

Inside, an altmer wearin Mythic Dawn robes approached her. “You have come to put an end to this madness”, he supposed, “I was once a follower of Camoran, on his orders, I opened the gates outside of Kvatch.”

“I’ve already spoken to a Dremora”, Agneta remarked, “so I give you a chance to explain first.”

“Camoran lied to us”, the altmer said, “he told us we would come to a paradise, instead we are left in a hellhole and forced to either torture the others or be tortured.” A Dremora could be heard approaching. “Your only chance to succeed is if I help you”, the altmer said, “even if you would be able to kill me and the Dremora, you can’t escape this grotto with the bands on.”

 

“What do I do?” Agneta asked, deciding she had no choice but to trust the altmer.

“Step into the cage”, he said. Agneta stepped into it, after which the altmer closed the cage.

“What is going on?” the Dremora asked, now entering the torture chamber.

“I was just about to start questioning the prisoner”, the altmer replied.

“Who is she?” the Dremora asked, “she wasn’t one of you lot.” “That’s what I was going to find out”, the altmer answered.

“Proceed”, the Dremora ordered as he walked on, the altmer pulled a lever, after which the cage started to descend towards the magma.

 

Just as Agneta thought she had made a mistake trusting the altmer, her cage rose again. Once back up, the cagedoor on the other side opened, allowing Agneta to leave the cage.

“I will meet you near the exit”, the altmer told her, “make sure not to be seen.”

Using invisibility, Agneta sneaked on until she finally reached the exit. As promised, the altmer removed the Bands of the Chosen.

“The palace is just a short way ahead”, the altmer told Agneta, “I might never be forgiven for all the crimes I commited, but I hope that aiding you in killing Camoran will at least redeem myself a little.”

 

“Do you know what happens when your soul gets sucked into a Black Soulgem?” a voice suddenly asked.

“It isn’t pleasant”, another voice added, “I can assure that.”

Two altmer, of whom Agneta was quite certain that she had killed them before, awaited Agneta in front of the palace, holding a soultrap dagger in front of Claudette’s throat.

“It seems father was right in keeping her alive”, the female remarked.

Her brother, who carried the dagger, didn’t answer as he was suddenly stabbed from behind by the remorseful cultmember. Agneta didn’t waste time and slammed the female with a fireball.

 

Markan Camoran was less of a challenge than Agneta had feared, between Agneta and the cultmember (Claudette wasn’t strong enough to fight at the moment), they made quick work of him. Agneta grabbed Claudette and the amulet and blacked out.

 

When she awoke, she was back in Cloud Ruler Temple, Claudette lying next to her and holding the Amulet of Kings in her hand.

“It’s all yours”, Agneta told Martin. Martin took the Amulet and put it on, it wasn’t until that moment that he really believed he could be Emperor.

“To the Imperial City”, Martin decided, “it’s time to light the dragonfires and seal the Gates of Oblivion forever.”


	18. Light the Dragonfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against Mehrunes Dagon takes place

“You are a true Septim”, chancellor Ocato admitted, “of that there can be no doubt. In name of the Elder Council, I therefore accept your claim to the throne.”

A palace guard rushed into the Elder Council hall, “chancellor, Oblivion Gates have opened up in the Temple District.”

“Then we have no time to loose”, Martin decided, “we must reach the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One or die trying, there is no other way.” A small contignent of Blades and palace guards was quickly readied.

 

Dremora awaited them outside of the Imperial Palace.

“I’ll hold them off”, a Nord palace guard promised, fearlessly attacking the Dremora, allowing the Blades, his fellow palace guards, Ocato, Agneta and Martin to run past. “Dead or Sovngarde!” were the last words the brave guard would ever speak in this world.

The situation in the Temple District was worse, here two Great Oblivion Gates had opened, allowing a vast quantity of Daedric creatures to cross over from Oblivion.

“Guard Martin with your lives”, Jauffre repeated to both his men and the palace guards, “only he can close the gates.”

The small group fought its way through the Daedric forces, only stopped in its track when Mehrunes Dagon himself stepped through one of the Gates. More determined than ever, Martin had the group continue fighting.

“What good will lighting the Dragonfires do?” one of the guards asked, starting to lose all hope, “the Prince of Destruction walks on Nirn.”

“He can still be stopped”, Martin replied, sounding resigned, “just get me into the Temple.”

 

Agneta wouldn’t remember exactly how they did it, but eventually they managed to get Martin inside the temple.

“I wont be around to rebuild Tamriel”, Martin stated, “that task will fall to others. What I am about to do is the only option that is still left to us.” Before anyone could raise an objection, Martin took the Amulet of Kings and broke it. “The dragon awaits”, were his last words before a white light began to shine out of the Amulet, engulfing Martin.

 

Mehrunes Dagon broke through the temple wall and stepped inside, Martin disappeared in a flash of light, only to be replaced by a mighty dragon.

“Akatosh himself has come”, a palace guard yelled falling on his knees in reverence.

A fight broke out between the Akatosh/Martin/dragon and Mehrunes Dagon, knowing there was nothing they could do, the Blades and palace guards kept out of the way. At the end, the dragon grabbed Mehrunes Dagon and banished him to Oblivion forever. The dragon thereafter turned to Stone on the very spot where the Temple of the One had stood.

 

The Temple of the One would never be rebuild, but instead remain in its current state as a monument to Martin Septim, the greatest Emperor of them all. Now Martin was dead, Ocato offered the regentship to Agneta as Martin’s widow, Agneta refused the honor.

“The Septim bloodline will be needed in the future”, Jauffre had unexpectedly supported Agneta, “it would be to dangerous for its survival to be public knowledge.”

Ocato wasn’t happy, but he had to admit the Blades Grandmaster had a point. “I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to keep the bloodline alive”, Jauffre promised, “and maybe a day will come when Agneta’s son will retake the throne.”

 

That day would never come, only six years later, an assassin murdered Chancelor Ocato, making Damian Poignard (Victor hadn’t survived the Oblivion crisis, making Damian king of Daggerfall) the only Elder Council member who even knew Agneta’s twin children were Martin’s. Damien knew as well as any that no one would take his word on it, it would after all just seem as if he wanted his nephew on the Ruby Throne. Lawful emperor or not, Martin De Agnis (which was the family name, Agneta had taken for her children) would never sit on the throne. They probably would have been able to prove him being a Septim, but the proof was securely locked away in the Cloud Ruler Temple vaults (with only Agneta and Jauffre knowing about its existence).

 

Jauffre went on to have long life, eventually retiring and stepping down as Grandmaster. Martin De Agnis would eventually take over the position, after which it would stay in the family for hundreds of years. Agneta and Claudette had reunited after Martin Septim’s sacrifice, eventually marrying. Rachelle De Agnis, Martin’s sister married a Reachman trader in Markarth, it is believed by some that Madanach himself would be Rachelle’s distant descendant, but most consider it wishfull thinking (and Madanach actually hoped it not to be the case, as that would imply him having Talos’ blood). Agneta herself lived a long life (thanks to the elvish blood she had as a Breton), living out the rest of her life in a rebuild Kvatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, the next 2 chapters are my epilogues, 19 will take place at the end of Agneta's life, 20 will take place during the Alduin crisis (Skyrim)


	19. Epilogue (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of her life, Agneta reunites with her children and grandchildren one last time

“I’ve lived a long and fruitful life”, Agneta assured her children, grandchildren and great grandchildren, “don’t grief for me, as my end is long overdue.”

At the age of one hundred and three, Agneta was very old, even for a Breton (who as a rule lived longer than other humans, due to their elven blood). Ocato had only been the first to die, Jauffre had died at the age of 90 in his sleep. Baurus was, after Ocato, probably the one whose death had been the most stupid of them all. At a ripe old age, the redguard had left the Blades in order to live out the rest of his life in his homeland of Hamerfell, he never reached it though, being killed by highwaymen on the road. The death that had impacted Agneta the worst though, was Claudette’s, she had passed away barely ten years before, Agneta was actually looking forward to seeing her again.

 

Her family stayed with her through the night, until Agneta eventually died. Emperor Attrebus Mede, whose father had taken the Imperial City and therefore the throne decades before, ordered her body to be taken to the Imperial City for a State Funeral. During her life, Agneta might have been a threat to his rule, she wasn’t in her death. By having Agneta buried among the Imperial Crypts, Attrebus Mede knew he could gain the undying support of Kvatch, Bruma and Daggerfall during his reign (Daggerfall’s current king was after all related to Agneta, while the citizens of Bruma and Kvatch mostly ignored the fact Agneta hadn’t been alone to end the Oblivion Crisis).

 

During the Funeral Service itself, the tension between Martin De Agnis’ Blades and Attrebus Mede was quite strong, Martin did claim his Blades supported the Empire, but still. No Emperor could really like having an army as the Blades within his borders, Martin might never have been anything but respectful to him, but his Blades had still always done whatever Martin pleased. Half Bruma and Kvatch, a large contignent of Blades (exchanging glares with the Emperor’s Penitus Oculatus), the Daggerfall Royal Family. Even the Morrowind ambassador had chosen to attend (the Aldmeri Dominion didn’t though).

 

In the years to follow, a steady stream of citizens would make pilgrimages to Agneta’s tomb. In later years, this practice slowly disappeared, only remaining in Bruma and Kvatch. In fact a small cult had risen in those two cities who actually began worshipping the late Agneta. This group would increase in size over the years, although it would never really extend outside of those two cities.


	20. Epilogue (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agneta travels to Sovngarde to give her descendant Odvan information he doesn't like at all (for one, the fact that he AND his wife are both descended from Tiber Septim himself), she observes Odvan's fight against Alduin

There were times, when Agneta felt sorry for Talos. She had after all noticed for herself, that being worshipped gave you powers, the more worshippers, the stronger you were. Agneta suspected this was the reason the Thalmor wanted to eradicate Talos worship, apart from the fact that the ban effectively ripped apart Skyrim and on a lesser scale Cyrodiil. Due to her own little cult in Kvatch and Bruma, Agneta had become quite familiar with this kind of powers, she couldn’t think of anything else than having most of it ripped away from you.

 

“Akatosh agreed with me”, Talos told Agneta, “it is time for our shared descendants to retake the Imperial throne.”

Agneta groaned, she hadn’t wanted Ocato to die, but she had still never disliked the fact that it effectively made sure her own son had never become emperor. Not that Agneta couldn’t have taken the throne had she really wanted, she had always known where to find the proof after all.

“I still believe he should just let me cross over and destroy the Thalmor myself”, Agneta pleaded one last time, knowing fully well why this could never be.

“You know it would allow the Daedra to cross over as well, which would effectively end the world and give the Thalmor what they’ve wanted all along”, Talos replied.

 

“I know”, Agneta admitted, “not that I can see a way for Ria to prove she’s Martin’s descendant.”

“There is a way”, Talos replied, showing Agneta a red Amulet.

“Didn’t Martin destroy it?” Agneta remarked, recognizing the Amulet of Kings.

“So he did with the Sanguine Rose, which has passed into new hands either way”, Talos replied, “artifacts as these can never truly be destroyed. And even without it, you know perfectly well about the proof in the Cloud Ruler Temple vaults.”

“That still doesn’t explain how it can get to her”, Agneta remarked (ignoring the bit about the proof in the vaults), “as you said yourself, we can’t cross over.”

“We can’t”, Talos agreed, “luckily there is someone who can. Shor has agreed to temporarily let you into Sovngarde, you can hand it over to Odvan there. If he would hand the Amulet over to Ria, she can unite Hamerfell, High Rock, Skyrim and Cyrodiil behind her. Rhianon Septim would make an excellent Empress.”

“Who doesn’t like anyone using her full name”, Agneta did observe, before eventually giving in.

 

“I was expecting you”, Tsun began.

“I would hope so”, Agneta interrupted, “as we both have better things to do, I claim entrance by right of being the Champion of Cyrodiil. I suggest we both pull our swords and get on with it.”

The fight went on for almost half an hour (due to her, not exactly being a Divine, but still having somewhat power, Agneta could keep up the fight longer than the usual people), eventually Tsun stopped the fight, “you have proven yourself worthy, you may enter.”

 

Agneta was quite glad her own afterlife didn’t resemble the Nord one, she would never have been content just drinking and fighting the entire time. Agneta groaned as she recognized the late Jarl Ragnar of Solitude, the man had been the only Nord Agneta ever met that she couldn’t get rid of by simply showing her pointy ears and using magic.

“You’re no Nord”, an old Nord told her.

“What gave it away?” Agneta sarcasticly retorted, not even bothering to hide her elvish ears. “I was send here to speak with my great great great grandson-in-law”, Agneta told Ysgramor, “he’s the Dragonborn and I was told he would come here.”

“You should speak with them”, Ysgramor suggested, indicating a trio of Nords standing a little apart.

 

Agneta did as asked and approached the trio. “I was told you were awaiting the Dragonborn”, Agneta told them.

“You’re not him”, the male warrior stated, turning away from Agneta.

“Excuse my brother’s rudeness”, the female warrior replied, “we are indeed waiting for the Dragonborn, what does this have to do with you?”

“He’s married to a descendant of mine”, Agneta replied, “Talos has send me to speak with him.”

“Then you are welcome to wait with us”, the mage answered, “I am Felldir the Old, she is Gormlaith Golden-Hilt and her brother Hakon One-Eye. We were the Tongues who originally stood against Alduin.”

“Agneta Poignard”, Agneta replied, “Savior of Bruma, Hero of Kvatch, Champion of Cyrodiil and princess of Daggerfall.”

 

Odvan entered the hall, due to him having changed into his forsworn armor (he planned to fight Alduin in the armour he was most comfortable wearing), he was rapidly accosted by Stormcloaks. Agneta and the 3 tongues ran towards Odvan, Ysgramor was faster though.

“Are you really going to attack the one person who can stop Alduin?” Ysgramor chided. However much the Stormcloaks might despise forsworn, they did listen to Ysgramor and left Odvan alone.

 

For a split second, Odvan thought Agneta was Ti’alma, he saw his mistake afterwards though.

“Hello Odvan”, Agneta said.

“You’re the Hero of Kvatch”, Odvan realized, remembering his wife was her descendant.

“Agneta’s fine”, Agneta replied, “I’m your great-great-great-grandmother-in-law after all. For now however, you should deal with Alduin, these three are the Ancient Tongues who defeated him the first time. You will need their help.”

 

After Odvan had discussed strategy with the Tongues, he left the Hall of Valor, Agneta followed them out (although she would not be allowed to participate in the fight). Three times, Odvan and the Tongues shouted Alduin’s mist away, the third time, it stayed away. Alduin flew in, a long fight began, Odvan and Felldir blasting away with magic and the occasional shout. Gormlaith and Hakon combining their swords and shouts. Mighty as he was, even Alduin couldn’t stand against this for long. Hakon at the end, finally had his revenge for the last time he faced Alduin (which was when he died), as he finished off the dragon.

 

“I’m honoured to have you as my great great great grandson-in-law”, Agneta praised Odvan afterwards, before explaining the reason she had come to Sovngarde, “I was send here by Talos.”

That didn’t exactly sit well with Odvan, and she hadn’t even told him Ti’alma was one of Talos’ descendants. “Who is the forefather of my children and therefore from your future children as well”, Agneta continued nonetheless, “now you have destroyed Alduin, a major threat against the world has been stopped, but another one is still there. The Thalmor seek to unravel the world and destroy time itself. Alduin not doing their dirty work for them will work against them, but if they aren’t stopped, they will still find a way.”

 

“Am I really going to have to save the world time and time again”, Odvan asked, not exactly looking forward to it (and still quite unhappy about having Talos as a forefather-in-law, not that he would hold it against Ti’alma or her sister).

“You won’t have to do it alone this time”, Agneta told him, “through Martin Septim, Ti’alma’s sister is the legal heir to the throne of Cyrodiil, which is currently unoccupied thanks to Ti’alma. To prove this, you are to bring this Amulet back to the world of the living, furthermore, there is proof in the vaults under Cloud Ruler Temple.” Agneta took the Amulet of Kings out of her pocket, “the Synod in the Imperial City will be able to prove its authenticity. I know your people don’t like the Empire, but the only way how you can ever defeat the Thalmor, is if a Septim reunites the human kingdoms. Either Ria takes the throne, or the world will end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've invented that Ria's full name is Rhianon (she hates it though, which is why she lets everyone use Ria)  
> Ti'alma's full name is Tirana Almaris (which was shortened because it sounded too human otherwise, which would have been dangerous inside Valenwood
> 
> this work is now finished, the next work will center around Ria and Ti'alma as they will work to reunite the Human realms and culminate in the Second Great War


End file.
